Mas Você É Meu Melhor Amigo!
by Parchment's Translator
Summary: A professora precisa de um emprego. Snape não quer ajuda. Dumbledore só ouve a mais bonita dos dois. Será que Snape vai matá-la? Se apaixonar por ela? Se passa em PdA. T é pela linguagem. - Tradução de But you're my best friend de Faballa
1. A assistente do professor

**Esta é a tradução de But You're My Best Friend de Faballa. É particularmente uma das minhas favoritas, e espero que vocês - autores de fanfics remanescentes no fandom Potterístico - gostem tanto quanto eu gostei.**

**Reviews me estimulam a postar mais rápido! ;)**

**_Disclaimer_: E lembrando que Harry Potter não pertence nem a mim, nem à Faballa. Esta fanfic é apenas uma tradução feita com permissão da autora (Da fanfic!) e não possui de forma alguma ligação com J.K Rowling ou com a parte admnistrativa da marca Harry Potter. Com isso especificado, eu não colocarei mais disclaimers. Obrigada pela compreensão e boa leitura! :)**

* * *

><p>– Não – Snape disse, encarando a figura sentada em sua mesa – Você não!<p>

– Sim, eu. – A figura, uma pequena garota de cabelos negros com pouco menos de dezenove anos, encostou-se na mesa e esticou os braços acima da cabeça.

– Por quê? Você nem sequer gostava de Poções. Por que não escolheu algo como Transfiguração, ou Feitiços?

– Olha Severo, eu precisava de um emprego. E, estupidamente, optei por estudar Poções ano passado. Por isso o único emprego que Dumbledore me ofereceu foi como professora assistente, com você. Encare os fatos e pare de reclamar.

– Por que ele não me _avisou_ sobre isso?

– Pra você se demitir na hora? – Ela gargalhou, pulou da mesa e ficou na ponta dos pés tentando encará-lo nos olhos.

– Eu não iria me demitir.

– Você passaria o verão inteiro choramingando sobre o quanto me vê como uma "escolha inadequada".

– Eu não choramingo.

– Fala sério, você chora como um cachorro faminto. Tenho _certeza_ de que você iria choramingar.

– Isso não faz o menor sentido. É por isso que não quero trabalhar com você; você não é nada além de uma criança imatura que não está apta a ensinar!

– Não sou uma criança Severo…

– Por favor, Slain! Se vai falar comigo que seja de forma apropriada. Me chame de Snape!

Os lábios dele se curvaram

– Ou então de Ranhoso. Como seu pai. – Ele adicionou com um sorrisinho desdenhoso.

– James Potter não é meu pai.

– Não foi o que me disseram.

– Você não vai mais tocar nesse assunto! – Ela gritou, gesticulando com raiva.

– Olha Slain – Ele aproximou-se dela perigosamente – Eu sou seu chefe. Tenho o poder de lhe demitir. Eu também tenho o poder de alterar seu salário. Não me provoque!

– Na verdade, Sevvie, você não pode me demitir. – Ela sorriu maldosamente – Eu perguntei.

– Impertinente!

– Por que você não gosta de mim Sev? Eu era uma boa aluna. Fiz a maior parte do dever de casa e segui a maioria das regras.

– Você pode ter tirado notas altas, mas era tão arrogante quanto seu pai. Era pega quebrando o toque de recolher pelo menos duas vezes por mês; quase nunca fazia dever de casa em dia; você e Nymphadora Tonks brincavam de Frisbees Dentados durante a minha aula; você quebrou mais regras do que todos os Weasleys juntos...

– Ah, eles foram bons exemplos para mim.

– É incrível você não ter sido expulsa!

– Tenho um passado triste e conturbado.

– Não, você não tem!

– Meus pais adotivos me abandonaram!

– Eles lhe rejeitaram, é diferente.

– Diferente como?

– Você nunca foi deixada sem a supervisão de um adulto.

– Claro, porque supervisão é exatamente a mesma coisa que família.

– Você estava na escola. Nem teria visto sua família de qualquer forma.

– Você é terrível! – A professora assistente gargalhou e balançou a cabeça – Pelo menos posso torturar o filho deles. Ele é o que, terceiranista agora?

– Seja boazinha com Draco. Os pais dele doaram muito dinheiro para essa escola.

– Ugh, eu te odeio Severo. Você nunca deixa eu me divertir.

– Você ainda nem começou a trabalhar para mim.

– Verdade.

– Ainda não acredito que Dumbledore está deixando você trabalhar para mim.

– Não para você, com você!

* * *

><p><em>Banquete de começo do ano<em>

* * *

><p>– Então, Sirius Black. Merdinha assustadora, hã? – Ela sorriu enquanto atacava a comida. Snape revirou os olhos.<p>

– Você tem mesmo que falar assim?

– Tirar sarro do jeito que eu falo é cruel, Severo.

– Eu realmente não gosto de você.

Ela não pareceu escutá-lo. Sua atenção estava vagando no outro lado da mesa.

– Ei, quem é aquele? – A professora assistente virou a cabeça para encarar um homem magro e com roupas esfarrapadas sentado no final da mesa dos professores.

– Remo Lupin. Ele é o novo professor de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas. Você nunca escuta?

– Ele é bonito – ela deu uma risadinha.

– Ah não…

– Eu deveria ir até lá me apresentar. Ele parece adorável.

Ela marchou até Remo e disse:

– Olá, eu sou Esme Slain, a professora de poções assistente.

Remo se engasgou no suco de abóbora.

– _Slain?_ Como em Marcus Slain?

– Ele é meu avô.

– Eu não sairia contando isso para as pessoas; você sabe que ele é...

– … O responsável por espalhar o reino de terror de Você-Sabe-Quem na França. Eu sei.

– Por que você está _aqui_?

– Bem, quando minha mãe tinha quinze anos, parece que um James Potter de quatorze anos estava passando as férias em Paris. Enquanto a história se desenrolava eles se conheceram, se apaixonaram, e ela engravidou.

Remo sorriu ao pensar em seu amigo sendo pai aos quatorze.

– Infelizmente Cosette, minha mãe, deu a luz com dois meses de antecedência e morreu. Meus avós estavam muito envergonhados para me manter, então eles me deram aos Malfoy.

– Por que você está me contando tudo isso? – Remo perguntou, a encarando como se ela fosse a coisa mais estranha que já tivesse visto.

– Você pergntou. Agora, quando eu tinha onze anos fui sorteada na Grifinória, obviamente porque era filha do James. Sabe, Narcisa e Lucio não sabiam que ele era meu pai, e quando descobriram ficaram com _muita_ raiva. Eles me renegaram. Então Dumbledore encontrou uma nova família adotiva para mim e agora eu vivo com os Weasley.

– Que bom…

– É, tanto faz, qual é a sua história?

– Eu precisava de um emprego. Me ofereceram um emprego. Fim

– Ah – Esme voltou para perto de Snape – Ele é uma gracinha

– Pare de ficar _babando_ no novo professor de Defesa. É assustador.

– Oh, poooor favor, você só está com inveja por não ter sido o primeiro a falar com ele.

Snape a encarou.

– Eu te odeio.

– Eu sei. E isso dói aqui – Ela bateu o punho no estômago. – Awn, isso realmente doeu.

Snape levantou-se da mesa e saiu do salão, deixando a garota gritando sozinha

– Severo? Severo! Volta aqui! Severo isso me fere! – Ela também levantou, colocando os braços ao redor do peito e dizendo:

– Ninguém gosta de mim, eu deveria morrer…

De volta ao banquete Remo voltou-se para Professor Flitwick:

– Quem era _aquela_?

– Ah Esme! Ela é a adorável jovenzinha que um dia irá assumir o cargo do Professor Snape quando ele fugir com a Professora McGonagall. Garota brilhante, não?

– Na verdade ela me parece um pouco desequilibrada…

– Oh não! Só leva um tempinho para se acostumar a ela. E um dia ela encontrará o homem certo e passará a ser completamente normal. – Ele sorriu e deu um tapinha no braço de Remo.

– O que você está…? – Mas Flitwick já tinha saído. Ele voltou-se para Professora Sprout então – O que está havendo aqui?

– Ah querido, se você tentasse um pouco de desodorante eu tenho certeza que as pessoas aguentariam ficar perto de você por mais tempo. Mas o negócio de ser lobisomen pode, também, estar agindo contra você...


	2. Detenção Noturna

Esme suspirou ao deixar a água fria do lago passar pelos seus pés. Ela não havia nem começado a ensinar ainda e já estava sentindo todo o estresse. Os estudantes estavam pirando nos corredores ("Entrou no nosso compartimento, Esme! _Tinha um dementador no trem!_").

Um arbusto se moveu do outro lado do lago. Pensando ser um velho amigo ela olhou para cima, sorrindo. Ao invés disso ela viu o que poderia ser um cachorro grande ou um urso pequeno.

_Canino._

– Canino, Canino! Vem aqui garoto! Ah, eu senti tanto a sua falta! – Ela começou a correr até o outro lado do lago gritando o nome de Canino durante todo o trajeto.

Em sua cabana, Rúbeo Hagrid encarou seu cachorro, dizendo:

– É Canino, parece que a coitadinha da Esme finalmente enlouqueceu de vez.

De volta ao lago, Esme perseguiu o cachorro que pensava ser Canino, mas que na verdade não era.

– Canino! Canino! – Ela encarou o cachorro, percebendo sua pele fina e falta de carne.

– Você _não é_ o Canino – O cachorro deu um passo para trás, parecendo nervoso – Não fique com medo, bebê! Eu não vou te machucar. Ah, você não é um cachorrinho lindo? – Ela começou a acariciar as orelhas do cachorro – Mas você está muito magrinho.

Ela sorriu suavemente.

– Eu vou ter que roubar um pouco de comida do Grande Salão. Cara, se eu soubesse que ia conhecer um pobre cachorrinho faminto eu podia ter... MERDA! – Os olhos do cachorro se arregalaram por causa da súbita explosão de Esme. – Eu deveria estar na sala de aula há dez minutos atrás! Snape vai ficar tãaaao irritado! Eu tenho que ir neném!

Ao corer para o castelo Hagrid saiu de sua cabana e gritou:

– Sabe Esme, talvez você deva ir para a ala Hospitalar...

– Agora não Hagrid! Eu tenho uma aula para assistir! – Ela o cortou, correndo pelas portas do castelo.

– Vê, Canino? Esse é um verdadeiro exemplo de loucura.

Esme entrou nas masmorras em um pânico explosivo. Seu cabelo voando cinco centímetros acima em cada lado. Sua roupa esvoaçou atrás dela quando entrou na sala e se posicionou na frente da classe. Ela era uma visão impressionante, e um pouco suada.

– Será que posso perguntar, Srta. Slain, por que você está atrasada para sua primeira aula, mesmo quando todos os alunos parecem ter sido capazes de chegar na hora?

– Eu responderia Severus, mas sinto que isso seria meio inapropriado para dizer na frente dos alunos.

Pela primeira vez ela olhou para sua platéia. Grifinória e Sonserina. Sétimo ano. _Claro_. Os Grifinórios, aqueles que já a conheciam do ultimo ano, sorriram diante de sua responsta "inteligente".

– Atrasos não são tolerados em minha classe, Srta. Slain. Detenção hoje à noite. Nove horas. Não se atrase. – Ele curvou os lábios, claramente gostando de sua superioridade.

– Você não pode me dar detenção! Eu não sou uma aluna.

– Observe-me. Você tem sorte de eu não ter tirado pontos.

Esme encontrou os olhos de seu irmão Percy. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela deu de ombros, ganhando um revirar de olhos.

– Ooh, detenção com Snape! O senhor vai aplicar um pouco de disciplina, Professor? – Perguntou um Grifinório muito, _muito_ burro.

– Cinquenta pontos da Grifinória, Lore! – Snape grunhiu.

– Você deveria ter previsto isso– Esme declarou, sentando-se atrás de sua nova mesa.

– Sabe – Esme disse ao se aproximar de seu irmãozinho antes do almoço – Estou pensando em faltar a detenção. Só pra ver o que acontece...

– Não é o Snape que regula a sua folha de pagamento? – Percy ergueu uma sobrancelha e comprimiu os lábios, lembrando muito sua mãe.

– Verdade... Vai comer. Eu tenho umas coisas pra fazer. – Esme entrou no salão, pegou uma travessa de frango e enfiou dentro da mochila. Os outros professores a encararam.

Quando ela saiu, Remo virou para Professor Flitwick

– Devo perguntar?

– Ah, essa Esme. Quem saberá o que ela está tramando... – Ele riu.

– Bem, eu vou descobrir – Ele se levantou, deixando seu prato de comida intacto.

Remo a seguiu até o começo da floresta, onde ela se encontrou com um cachorro um tanto quanto familiar. Ele estreitou os olhos, tentando lembrar onde ele o teria visto antes.

– Espere! – Ela virou-se, procurando pela fonte do grito.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou.

– Onde você encontrou aquele cachorro?

– E-e-em Hogsmeade! – Por algum motivo ela achou que não seria sábio dizer a ele que estava alimentando um cachorro que ela havia encontrado no lago naquele mesmo dia.

– Sério? – Remo se abaixou para encarar o cachorro, que instantaneamente começou a lamber as patas.

– É. Ela estava no Três Vassouras. Rosmerta disse que se ninguém a procurasse até o dia seguinte, teriam que soltá-la na rua.

– Então o cachorro é fêmea?

– É. O nome dela é – Ela parou, pensando em um nome – Rosie.

– Em homenagem à Rosmerta?

–... Sim.

– Você nomeou seu cachorro em homenagem à gerente de um bar? – Ele estreitou os olhos de maneira desconfiada.

– Sério Remo, por que todas essas perguntas?

– Por que você não a leva para o castelo?

– Aqui ela pode correr. E também, eu durmo no mesmo quarto que Severo e ele é alérgico a cachorros.

– Sério? Eu não sabia que... Espera, você disse que _dorme no mesmo quarto_ que Snape? Como em colegas de quarto?

– Na verdade tem uma parede bem fina nos separando. Se eu chutar ela provavelmente vai cair. Nós também dividimos o banheiro.

– Isso parece... agradável.

– Você sabia que ele só toma banho uma vez por semana?

– Ew, sério? – Esme gargalhou à reação dele.

– Eu mentiria para você?

– Provavelmente. Eu ainda não acredito em você nessa história do cachorro – Ele encarou Rose, que estava despedaçando a galinha que Esme havia trazido.

– Hm, _seja como for_, eu não estou mentindo sobre Severo.

– Certo.

– O que?

– Eu não tenho certeza do _porquê_ de você está mentindo sobre o cachorro, mas eu sei que está. Entretanto, eu acho que não faria mal nenhum se eu desse uma olhada nela. – Ele examinou o cachorro novamente – Sim, faria mal a nós dois se eu olhasse.

– O que você...?

– Não se preocupe. E Srta. Slain? – Remo virou-se para ela, encarando seus olhos azul-pálidos.

– Sim?

– Os tempos são perigosos. Não confie em ninguém.

* * *

><p>– Ele <em>ameaçou<em> você? – Percy perguntou incredulamente.

– Bem, foi mais com um aviso, sério. – Esme enrolou uma mecha do cabelo com o dedo, dando de ombros.

– Isso continua sendo estranho.

– É um pouco bizarro, mas eu não acho que tenho que me preocupar com isso agora. Agora você, Sr. Monitor Chefe, tem que voltar a patrulhar os corredores.

– Divirta-se na detenção!

– Certo.

Esme entrou nas masmorras e encarou Snape com seu olhar patenteado de "Você-é-um-imbecil-por-que-está-me-fazendo-vir-aqui-eu-te-odeio". Snape igualou o olhar de ódio dela com um que dizia "Sente-se-Ou-Eu-Vou-Lhe-Matar-Enquanto-Você-Dorme".

– Sente-se – Ela permaneceu em pé, o encarando.

– Sente-se ou eu vou te matar enquanto você dorme! – Ela sentou-se na cadeira com um olhar meio desdenhoso.

– Sabe, Severo, eu creio que a ansiedade de ter um assassino em massa à solta tem feito você ficar meio...

– Tenso?

– Louco.

Snape revirou os olhos e apontou para umas folhas em cima da mesa.

– Só corrija esses papéis.

– Não foi isso que eu fiquei de fazer durante o almoço?

– Sim. Obviamente, você teria que fazer isto hoje à noite de qualquer forma. Engraçado o quanto as coisas funcionam às vezes.

– Então por que você...?

– É mais interessante dessa forma. – Seus lábios se fecharam em algo que parecia horrivelmente com um sorriso. Esme se sobressaltou.

– Você acabou de _sorrir_?

– Faça seu trabalho!

Os dois voltaram a corrigir exercícios. O par trabalhou silenciosamente, cabelos negros caindo nos rostos de ambos.


	3. Acontecimentos de Dia das Bruxas

As seções de detenção acabaram virando trabalho típico, até que os dias viraram semanas e as semanas viraram meses. Logo, já era tempo de falar sobre o Dia das Bruxas.

— Então Severo, você vai se fantasiar no Dia das Bruxas? — Esme perguntou animada no dia em que o vento de outono começou a soprar. Snape a encarou.

— Não. Eu não me visto para esse feriado inútil desde... Bem, sempre. — Esme arregalou os olhos.

— Isso é _tão_ estranho. Eu me fantasio todo ano.

— Eu sei; era extremamente distrativo para as aulas quando você era aluna.

— E eu planejo fazer o mesmo este ano, só que ainda melhor porque eu sou uma professora agora.

— Por favor, me diga que não vai passar o dia sem roupas. E falando nisso, você ainda não é uma professora — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ameaçadoramente.

— Tanto faz. E mesmo que o que eu vá fazer no sábado seja distrativo para a maioria da população, envolve pouca nudez.

— Pouca?

— Pulsos, tornozelos e rosto contam?

— Engraçado. Ajude-me com essa poção.

— O que é isso? — Ela se aproximou do caldeirão para cheirar o conteúdo, mas logo voltou com o rosto contorcido — Urgh!

— Dumbledore não quer que eu lhe diga ainda — Ele sorriu desdenhosamente — Ele não acha que você seja madura o suficiente para entender. Isso a incomoda?

— Não enquanto isso aí não me envenenar. Para quem é isso?

— Seu _amigo_ Lupin.

— Nem se pode dizer que somos amigos — Ela riu — Nós meio que assustamos um ao outro. Ele age como se soubesse de algo que eu não...

— Ele sabe de muitas coisas que você não sabe. Coisas que podem assustá-la e surpreendê-la. — Os olhos dele se arregalaram de forma misteriosa.

— Que seja... Mas sério mesmo? Eu deveria falar com ele.

— Vá. Eu farei a poção sozinho. Diga a ele para ir vestido de lobo à festa de Dia das Bruxas.

— Digo sim.

— Remo! Ei, _Remo!_

— Olá Srta. Slain — Ele respondeu parecendo cansado — Você quer algo?

— Sim. Eu sei que você sabe de coisas que eu não sei, então quero que você me conte tudo o que sabe.

Ele a encarou.

— Talvez Srta. Slain, nós devêssemos dar uma volta lá fora.

Eles caminharam para fora do castelo e logo foram recebidos por Rosie, que usava um cordão rosa coberto de bijuterias.

— Er... o que é isso no pescoço dele?

— É uma coleira e e_la _é uma garota!

— Certo. Então você queria saber mais sobre seu pai?

— É…

— Merlin, é tão estranho pensar em James como um pai.

— Ele teve Harry.

— Eu quero dizer como um pai adolescente. Ele nunca disse nada.

— Ele nunca mencionou Cosette? — A testa dela se enrugou ao pensar nisso.

— Ele mencionou uma garota, mas ninguém realmente acreditou. Ele já havia dito coisas assim antes.

— Que idiota.

— James amadureceu depois disso. De qualquer forma, eu não me surpreendo que ele não tenha dado um nome. Quer dizer, a filha do homem mais cruel da França? Não era exatamente uma garota que ele poderia apresentar para a mãe. Sirius provavelmente mataria James só por mencioná-la; ele odiava tanto aquela família... — Remo gargalhou amargamente.

— O que? — Esme voltou-se subitamente, seus olhos azuis cheios de choque e raiva. Rosie deu um passo para trás, parecendo um pouco assustada. — Black pensava que meus avós eram maus quando ele era o braço direito de Você-Sabe-Quem? Pelo menos Marcus não traiu os amigos dele e a família! Pelo menos ele não era um hipócrita!

— Srta. Slain, se acalme, por favor!

Um grupo de alunos que passavam por ali lançaram olhares curiosos na direção deles.

— Não! Olha Remo, eu passei os últimos oito anos recebendo olhares toda vez que meu nome completo era mencionado. Quando entrei em Hogwarts os outros primeiranistas tinham medo de mim. Os _monitores_ não falavam comigo. Agora eu descubro que até os Comensais da Morte pensavam que minha família era do mau! Eu nem _conheci_ minha família. Isso não é justo! — Ela começou a se afastar — Estou indo para a cabana do Hagrid.

Remo encarou Rosie.

— A gente estragou tudo, não? — O cachorro concordou. — Você acabou de assentir?

* * *

><p>— As pessoas são uma droga! — Esme fitou a mesa de madeira de Hagrid, seu cabelo preto cobrindo o rosto.<p>

— Ah Esme, eu e você temos essa conversa todo ano, e o assunto é sempre o mesmo. O que há de errado agora?

— Eu acabei de descobrir que até Sirius Black odiava minha família. Dá pra acreditar? Que hipócrita!

— E ele tinha o direito de fazer isso! Seu avô estava causando muito problema na época. Aterrorizando trouxas, matando nascidos-trouxa. Ele não era um homem bom.

— Eu sei disso, mas mesmo assim! Se Black realmente virou um Comensal, ele já deveria saber que um dia seria um ao invés de falar mal dos semelhantes...

— Seu avô não estava no mesmo naipe que qualquer outro Comensal da Morte. Ele era quase tão mal quanto Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Dizem que Black também!

— Esme, pessoas mudam. Black era uma criança. Eu o conhecia. Ele não era pior do que eu ou você. — Ele fez uma pausa, seguida de uma careta — Bem, não era pior do que eu pelo menos... Mas você deve entender Esme, as pessoas nem sempre são o que parecem. E não vá reclamando sobre ninguém gostar de você. Você tem uma boa vida com os Weasleys e tem bons amigos como Tonks. Eu não acho que o que um assassino pensa da sua família seja realmente importante.

* * *

><p>— Feliz Dia das Bruxas! Severo disse que você devia ir vestido de lobo! — Esme pulou atrás de Remo, fazendo com que ele tropeçasse no nada. Ela esteve seguindo o lobisomem pelos terrenos da escola por pelo menos dez minutos antes de atacar.<p>

— Pare de fazer isso! — Ele resmungou.

— Tá bom. Então, você vai a Hogsmeade essa tarde?

— Não. Eu... hãm, não estou me sentindo bem. E você?

— Não. Eu tenho que arrumar minha -cof-cof 'fantasia' pra o banquete.

— Entendo. — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Mas antes tenho que levar meu cachorro para passear, por isso estou aqui fora. Oh, veja, aí vem ela!

Rosie vinha correndo na direção deles com a boca aberta em um sorriso de cachorro. Remo encarou o cachorro. As engrenagens na cabeça dele giravam.

— Então Esme, ainda pretende matar Sirius Black? — ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos do cachorro.

— Se eu o encontrar irei arrancar seus órgãos vitais e fazer com que ele os coma. Da mesma forma que faria isso com qualquer um que falasse sobre meu histórico familiar.

— Sabe, eu nunca ouvi falar nessa família antes de você tocar no assunto... — Remo disse, fingindo inocência.

— Legal! — Ela respondeu.

— Talvez você devesse relaxar um pouco. Alguém sequer mencionou isso nos últimos anos?

— Não desde que eu quase matei um Sonserino usando nada além das minhas mãos.

— Entendo.

— O corpo humano é bem delicado. Você sabia disso?

— Vamos falar sobre outra coisa.

— Tudo bem, gostaria de ter sua mão lida?

— O que? Onde?

— Trelawney lê minha mão todo ano. Ela vai dizer seu futuro; ele muda todo ano. — Ela piscou misteriosamente.

* * *

><p>— Ah Esmeralda, eu vi que você traria um convidado. Sr. Lupin, deseja ir primeiro? — Trelawney sorriu e Remo hesitou um pouco.<p>

— Hm, não. — Ele sorriu, fazendo com que os olhos de Trelawney se estreitassem em uma linha de desaprovação.

— Certo, então. Esmeralda, sente-se. — Esme sentou-se e esticou a mão. — Vejo que quer que eu leia sua linha do amor.

— Sim. Como todo ano eu peço desde que tinha onze anos.

— Eu vejo um homem alto e obscuro entrando em seu futuro. Você soube sobre ele por anos. Você achou que ele fosse mal, mas não é bem assim. Você se apaixonará por ele em um período de semanas, e com o fim do ano ele vai querer que você seja sua noiva. Quando ele fizer o pedido você aceitará, mas seu amor enfrentará muitas dificuldades. Uma tempestade está se formando, mas seu amor vai permanecer forte no meio de tudo. Mas um dia, anos no futuro, ele proclamará o amor dele por você uma última vez na vida, e você não conseguirá retribuí-lo. Nesse dia, ele causará sua morte.

Esme ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

— Isso é bem mais do que a longa e solitária vida que você me prometeu no ano passado.

Trelawney deu de ombros e apontou para Remo.

— Sente-se. — Ele sentou-se e estendeu a mão.

— Eu acho que farei a linda do amor também. — Ele revirou os olhos para Esme.

— É claro. Vamos ver... Ah! Eu vejo uma jovem mulher prestes a fazer parte de sua vida! Sim, sim, bem jovem. Primeiro você se negará a amá-la, mas com o tempo os dois deverão se casar e ter um filho. Porém, em menos de seis meses depois do nascimento, você e sua esposa morrerão nas mãos de familiares.

— Incrível...

Assim que eles saíram da sala de Trelawney, Remo parou e encarou Esme.

— Aquilo foi, hum...

— Esclarecedor?

— Assustador.

— Ah, não deixe ela te assustar. Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos ela me disse que antes do meu vigésimo aniversário eu iria andar por aí numa motocicleta com muito couro.

— Couro na moto ou em você?

— Eu meio que espero que ela tenha se referido à moto.

— Alguma previsão dela já se realizou?

— Ela uma vez previu que eu iria 'reprovar em história' no quinto ano. Eu tirei um P nos meus N. daquele ano. Mas eu realmente não acho que é preciso ser um vidente para ter visto aquilo. Eu dormi durante aquela aula por cinco anos seguidos.

— Como você virou uma professora?

— Não sei muito bem. Eu acho que Dumbledore sente pena de mim. Mas eu era muito boa em Poções e Transfiguração. Falando nisso, eu tenho que ir arrumar minha fantasia.

— Você vai usar Poções e Transfiguração na sua fantasia? Que... legal.

* * *

><p>Esme tocou seu cabelo uma última vez, só para ter certeza de que estava perfeito. Ela então levou a varinha até sua bochecha, fazendo com que seu rosto parecesse elegantemente limpo. Cuidadosamente ela colocou a roupa e saiu da sala.<p>

O banquete havia começado há pelo menos dez minutos; todos os alunos estariam sentados, mas Dumbledore ainda não teria feito o brinde. Ela abriu as portas do Grande Salão e entrou rapidamente. Quando ela chegou no meio do salão o queixo de Snape caiu, as sobrancelhas de McGonagall se ergueram e Dumbledore sorria divertido. Alunos mais velhos se engasgaram; eles haviam passado por várias coisas no Halloween, mas a surpresa desse ano era muito diferente do que eles já haviam visto.

O cabelo de Esme estava cacheado, um pouco abaixo dos ombros. As sardas que ela tinha no rosto haviam desaparecido, a deixando com uma expressão de boneca de porcelana. Seus olhos azuis pareciam mais claros, e suas roupas também azuis haviam sido apertadas para destacar bastante suas curvas. Algumas delas, as garotas mais velhas perceberam, também pareciam ter sido magicamente realçadas. Em seus pés brilhavam sandálias prateadas de salto alto.

— Francamente, sandálias. Em Outubro! Quem ela pensa que engana? — Uma Sonserina loira resmungou para sua amiga.

— Eu sei. E ela ou passou muita maquiagem ou pegou algumas dicas de transfiguração com McGonagall.

Esme, alheia aos alunos, desabou na cadeira ao lado de Snape. Quando sentada ela sorriu abertamente e jogou o cabelo acima do ombro. A expressão dele era de choque.

— O que, em nome de Merlin, você fez consigo mesma?

— Ah Severo, se fantasiar no Dia das Bruxas é tão divertido. Por que você não tenta?

E com isso ela deu uma batida na cabeça dele com a varinha, fazendo com que um grande e extravagante chapéu aparecesse.

Dumbledore se levantou, sorrindo para Snape e Esme, e ergueu seu cálice:

— Para a vida, e todas as suas celebrações.

— Tim, tim! — Esme gritou, brindando com Remo.

O resto da festa passou calmamente, até (é claro) Esme seguir para o dormitório.

— Slain! — Snape gritou assim que Esme estava abrindo a porta do quarto.

— O que foi, Severo?

Exausta e com os pés doendo, digamos que Esme não estava com um humor muito bom, já que quase nunca usava saltos.

— Houve um ataque.

— O QUE? — De repente os pés dela pareceram doer _ainda mais_.

— Sirius Black. Torre da Grifinória.

— Aposto então que nós vamos ter que sair por aí procurando por ele agora?

— Sim. Os alunos foram levados para o Grande Salão. Vá procurar por ele nos terrenos da escola.

— Não.

— Vá procurar lá fora ou eu vou lhe amarrar nas masmorras com Lupin em uma lua cheia.

— Essa foi uma ameaça bizarra e perturbadora.

Ele deu de ombros e com isso, ela se retirou.

Carregando uma vela, Esme foi procurar na área próxima do Salgueiro Lutador. Ela gritou ao ir de encontro com algo grande e peludo.

— Oh, graças a Deus, é só você Rosie. Argh, eu tenho que ir procurar por algum idiota que pensa que está tudo bem invadir o castelo quando eu estou usando sapatos desconfortáveis. Vai andando, não quero que você se machuque! Vou procurar Canino para me ajudar... Se bem que ele deve estar na floresta com Hagrid.

O cachorro virou-se e desapareceu entre o salgueiro, deixando para trás Esme com uma expressão confusa.

_O que diabos?_ Esme correu até a árvore. Se abaixando, ela observou entre as raízes o que parecia ser uma passagem secreta aberta. Passando a mão pelo cabelo ela penou _"Sério, que porra é essa?"_. E com isso ela entrou na passagem.

Andando por um corredor estreito, ela sentia o coração acelerar. Enquanto dizia para si mesma que não havia nada errado ela virou em uma parte do caminho que estava completamente escura. Mas Esme não estava sozinha; um par de olhos cinzentos a encarava.


	4. Acontecimentos de Dia das Bruxas II

Sirius Black encarou Esme Slain com atenção, todo o ar em seu peito parecia sumir. Ela era magra, mas não tanto quanto ele estava no momento, e ela tinha o mesmo cabelo bagunçado e olhar maníaco que sempre foram características de James. Ela era bonita, bem... Mais bonita que as garotas em Azkaban pelo menos, mas ele tinha certeza de que, se chegasse a esse ponto, ele com certeza poderia derrubá-la em uma bri...

_PAF_

O punho de Esme colidiu com o queixo dele com tanta intensidade que até ela retrocedeu um pouco. Sirius se desequilibrou, mas conseguiu permanecer em pé.

_PAF_

O Segundo soco atingiu o maxilar, fazendo com que ele recuasse. Antes que ela pudesse, porém, dar um terceiro golpe ele a agarrou pelo braço.

– Pare de me bater!

_POW_

O salto alto dela colidiu com o estômago de Sirius, finalmente o derrubando.

– Escute! – Ele gritou, se recompondo. Mas ela não estava muito a fim de escutar.

– Você é Sirius Black! – Ela gritou.

– Sim, eu sou! – Ele gritou de volta.

– Eu não gosto de você!

– Por algum motivo não estou surpreso!

Ela sacou a varinha e apontou para a garganta dele. Sirius olhou para baixo.

– Ah meu... Por favor, pelo menos me dê uma chance de explicar.

– Tá bom! Explique a situação sem usar a letra "E". Toda vez que você usar a letra "E" eu o machucarei de maneiras inimagináveisr.

Sirius a encarou sem acreditar por alguns segundos.

– Você realmente pensa que uma garota de dezenove anos consegue causar mais estrago do que um homem que foi falsamente trancafiado em Azkaban por doze anos? – Ele bufou – Adoraria vê-la tentar.

– Okay. – Esme ergueu a varinha ameaçadoramente.

– NÃO! – Ele gritou. – Por favor, por favor, só me deixe explicar! E por favor, tenha em mente que não tenho varinha e nem força, habilidade, ou falta de cavalheirismo para brigar no punho com você.

Enquanto dizia isso, Sirius procurava no chão por uma pedra grande o suficiente para deixá-la inconsciente.

– Você levou isso em consideração quando explodiu uma rua cheia de trouxas? – Esme comentou acidamente – E um só comentário sobre meus ancestrais e eu _vou_ te entregar sem me arrepender.

– Espera o que você quer dizer com isso? Você não vai me entregar?

– Não.

Ele a encarou.

– Por quê?

Esme deu de ombros desleixadamente e disse:

– Porque sei que você é inocente. Cresci com os Malfoy! Lembro de Lúcio falando que sabia que você não era um espião na época que foi preso. Eu tinha uns seis ou sete anos. Ele disse que se o ministério fosse inteligente o bastante para checar, veriam que você não tem certa marca de Comensal da Morte. Há há, ele simplesmente não consegue abrir a boca sem se incriminar.

– Então por que você me bateu? – Ele apontou para o hematoma no queixo que estava evoluindo incrivelmente rápido para um tom de roxo. – E me ameaçou?

– Porque você passou os últimos dois meses mentindo para mim e escolheu hoje, de todas as noites, para me forçar a correr atrás de você quando estou usando uma sandália alta e desconfortável.

– Desculpe, pensei que se você soubesse a verdade iria me entregar na hora.

– Eu nem sequer entreguei _Lúcio_! E _ele_ realmente fez coisas erradas.

– Espera, se você sabe que ele é o cara mal e eu sou o inocente, então por que não disse nada?

– Sou uma Slain.

Ele congelou, os olhos arregalados como um animal pego em uma estrada à noite.

– Ah. Isso muda as coisas.

– Sim. Então mesmo que tente te libertar, minha credibilidade é ofuscada pelo fato de que meu avô matou milhares de trouxas inocentes.

– Isso é... Uau...

Esme olhou para o relógio de forma nervosa.

– É melhor eu ir. Eles devem estar procurando por mim.

Esme tropeçou nas escadas até chegar ao castelo, xingando baixinho a cada passo. _"Porra, droga de sapatos..."_

– Ah, Srta. Slain. Encontrou algo, ahem, _interessante_? – Snape sorriu, encarando os pés dela que agora sangravam.

– Snape, seu desgraçado, por que você é pelo menos dez vezes mais miserável no Dia das Bruxas?

– Talvez seja o episódio "Vamos intoxicar o suco de abóbora do Professor Snape com firewhisky" de 1989. Ou talvez não. – Ele deu de ombros e parou de sorrir aquele sorriso desdenhoso de sempre – O que quer que seja é provavelmente diretamente relacionado a você.

– Cai fora, Sev, eu vou dormir. – Ela virou de costas, pronta para sair.

– Não vai não. Você vai passar as próximas duas horas assegurando-se de que os alunos estejam dormindo no Grande Salão. – Ele riu maleficamente.

– Por que, em nome de Deus, sou _eu_ quem tem que bancar a babá para um bando de adolescentes cheios de hormônios e angústia?

– Eu lhe voluntariei.

– Você por acaso está se vingando de algo que eu ainda não fiz?

– Não – O sorriso dele se alargou assustadoramente – Apenas lhe dando um motivo para se vingar.

– Que lindo.

* * *

><p>– Então por que você não... Sei lá, tirou os sapatos? Ou curou os machucados? – Remo ergueu a sobrancelha e bebeu um gole de café.<p>

– Porque quando seus pés estão sangrando a lógica e a razão são ofuscadas pela raiva berrante e o ódio.

Esme tinha olheiras escuras e seu rosto, e mesmo que os feitiços já tivessem se desgastado, ele ainda estava branco-pálido. O cabelo da garota estava desarrumado e acima dos ombros novamente. Remo sorriu com a imagem, ficando irritantemente parecido com Snape.

– Noite passada deve ter sido _divertida._

– Ah, claro. Eu pude passar a noite inteira gritando com casais que achavam que a invasão de um serial killer era a ocasião perfeita para dividir sacos de dormir e se agarrar. Honestamente Remo, eu passei quase quinze minutos dando lição de moral para uma garota que esteve no time de animação de torcida comigo por quatro anos.

– Você era animadora da Grifinória?

– Sim, do meu primeiro até o quinto ano. Eu ia ser capitã se o esporte não tivesse sido banido, mas isso é uma história para outro dia – Ela completou com um sorriso.

– Aham, Eu acho que li sobre isso. Foi por causa do incêndio?

Esme assentiu.

– Só um pouquinho. Houveram muitos motivos na verdade.

– Aposto que você estava envolvida.

– O que? Eu fui a líder da rebelião! E me orgulho muito disso!

– Você me lembra muito seu pai. Seus esquemas, suas expressões, seu ódio profundo por Snape...

– Eu não odeio Severo! Ele é meu melhor amigo!

– E ele sabe disso?

– Não faça perguntas, Remo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Estão gostando? Review! ;)**


	5. A Mediação de Dumbledore

— Srta. Slain!

— Sim, Severo? — Esme respondeu, piscando os olhos de forma engraçada.

— Pare de ter convulsões e venha aqui.

— Você é muito cruel. É por isso que o amo! — ela cantarolou, fazendo com que Snape erguesse uma sobrancelha — Platonicamente.

— Você tem certeza de que não viu nada _curioso_ na última noite de Sábado?

— Bem, tecnicamente era uma manhã de domingo.

— E você se incrimina cada vez mais... — Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Por favor, explique porque você está me acusando de algo.

— _Isso_ foi encontrado domingo pela manhã — Uma coleira rosa pendia de seu dedo indicador. Esme arregalou os olhos.

— E daí? É da minha cachorra.

— Olha Slain, eu sei que você estava ajudando Black a entrar no castelo sábado à noite! — Snape gritou com os olhos arregalados. Esme vacilou um pouco. — Não sei como, réplicas do seu corpo talvez, mas você estava por trás da invasão! Tentando fazer o que seu avô não conseguiu, não é?

Isso atingiu um ponto fraco. Esme, se controlando o máximo possível, deu um tapa forte no rosto dele. Nesse exato momento, Dumbledore entrou na sala.

— Srta. Slain, por que atacou Severo?

— Ah Professor Dumbledore — Esme murmurou com um olhar sombrio — Talvez o senhor deva perguntar a _Severo_ quem ele acabou de me comparar.

— Talvez nós devêssemos continuar esta conversa em meu escritório — Dumbledore disse gentilmente. — Severo, por favor, ande à minha esquerda. Esme, à direita.

Snape o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— _É para o seu próprio bem _— Dumbledore sussurrou. — _Se você não vier e andar desse lado, ela pode lhe empalar com uma pena no segundo que virar as costas._

Esme olhou para eles.

—Vocês sabem que eu consigo escutar tudo o que dizem, certo?

* * *

><p>— Então Severo, o que o faz pensar que Esme está ajudando Sirius Black?<p>

— Encontrei a coleira do cachorro dela perto de onde ela estava vasculhando naquela noite. — Ele disse fracamente. _Droga, isso soou tão bem na minha cabeça._ — Mas sinceramente, é uma acusação plausível. Ela possui sangue negro e ficou fora por muito tempo; a mulher com roupas justas poderia ser uma réplica paga por ela, elas nem se pareciam... De qualquer forma, creio que faria sentido ela querer libertar aquele que era semelhante ao avô aos olhos do Lorde das Trevas. O que você está fazendo?

Dumbledore sacudia a cabeça veementemente

— O que- OH MERLIN!

— É Hora de a pena passar pelo crânio! Sua morte será rápida, porém agonizantemente dolorosa!

Esme pulou de sua cadeira, apenas para ser pega pela cintura por Hagrid. Ele foi chamado exatamente para esse propósito, tendo que segurá-la quatro vezes antes da discussão começar.

— Acalme-se Esme. — O diretor voltou-se para Snape — Severo, você só quer acusá-lo dessas coisas porque ele é filho de James.

— EU SOU UMA GAROTA!

— Sim, de qualquer forma... Severo, não acuse Esme de estar ao lado de Voldemort. Esme, não mate Severo a menos que ele a dê um motivo muito bom para isso.

— Ooh! — Ela se ergueu da cadeira novamente — Dar detenção e ser malvado com o pessoal da Grifinória é um motivo para cometer assassinato? Nem preciso de uma varinha!

— Eu realmente a odeio! — Snape murmurou.

— Ah Sevvie, você não tem permissão para me odiar! Você é meu melhor amigo! Você só pode me amar. Mas eu prefiro que você também não faça isso.

— Creio que os dois podem chegar a um acordo, sozinhos. Podem ir!

Enquanto os dois saíam do escritório, ainda lançando comentários sarcásticos um ao outro Dumbledore encarou Hagrid.

— Ah, amor juvenil!

— Sabe Professor, eu não acho que eles se amem.

* * *

><p>— Então, assim que saímos do escritório de Dumbledore, ele me empurrou da escadaria. — Esme disse animadamente, apontando para as bandagens no braço e na cabeça. Black a encarou sem emoção.<p>

— De onde você está tirando a idéia de que eu me importo?

— Ah! Você é mais legal que os outros caras. Remo é muito bonzinho para me insultar e Severo sempre tenta, e falha, em ser espertinho. Bem, isso foi tudo sua culpa. Eu dei aquela coleira para você usar e não para deixar na floresta.

— Você percebe que tenho mais coisas para me preocupar do que uma coleira rosa, não? Eu sou, como você sabe, _procurando por assassinato._

— E quem não é? — Ela deu de ombros — Eles provavelmente só vão te dar um puxão de orelha.

Black a encarou incrédulo, tentando tirar algum sentindo deste comentário.

— Você... Está ao menos falando sério?

— Você deveria ser legal com a garota que te traz galinha. Sou sua garota da galinha. Não dá para viver sem mim. — Esme cantou alegremente.

— Certo. Então você o denunciou?

— Severo? Naah... Foi só uma brincadeirinha.

— Ele te empurrou de um lance de escadas.

— E...?

— Ele quebrou seu braço.

— Ah, mas nós todos rimos disso na ala hospitalar. E hoje de manhã ainda estávamos rindo quando Severo acordou com cabelo rosa e pernas raspadas.

— Ah. A vingança é doce. Sabe, você me lembra muito o James.

— Remo diz a mesma coisa. Mas eu me pareço mais com minha mãe fisicamente.

— Sério?

— Sim, eu vi fotos.

— Hm, acho que vi fotos também. Que tal você começar a se vestir como ela também?

Em seu escritório, Remo olhou para cima, tentando encontrar a fonte do barulho de uma mão atingindo um rosto.

— Você realmente chegou cedo para a aula. — Snape notou — Isso é um milagre, para dizer o mínimo.

— Muito engraçado. Cabelo legal! — Esme sorriu ao fitar as mechas loiras na cabeça de Snape

— Acho que a cor destaca meus olhos

— Saiba que pintar em cima de tinta um dia faz o seu cabelo cair. E por que loiro? Tentando impersonar Lucio?

— Preto não cobria o rosa. Que poção você usou?

— Hein? Eu não fiz isso! Como você pode me acusar de fazer algo tão terrível? — Ela pôs as mãos no quadril — E pare de me iludir em um falso senso de segurança. É assustador.

Ele bateu um pé no chão

— Será que terei que agendar outra seção de reconciliação com Professor Dumbledore?

— Escuta, Severo. Dá pra parar de me pressionar? Quer dizer... Merlin, você estava completamente no meu traseiro ontem. Preciso de uma folga!

— O que?

Então ele virou-se, percebendo um pequeno grupo de garotas do quarto ano rindo e obviamente imaginando algo que não deveriam.

— E-Ela não quis dizer... Ela não está falando de... — Ele fechou a cara e puxou a varinha. — Isso foi baixo, Slain.

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram e ela olhou da varinha para os olhos cheios de raiva de seu ex-professor, e novamente para a varinha.

— Uh... Olha lá! Uma Grifinória! Mate a Grifinória! — Então ela saiu correndo.


	6. Promoções

— Ei, Severo! — Esme cantarolou, saltitando no (quase vazio) Grande Salão. — Adivinha que dia é hoje!

— Dia 21 de… Oh Deus. — Seu rosto ficou extremamente pálido.

— Aham! Dia 21 de Novembro!

— Feliz aniversário! — Snape disse educadamente.

— Você é um amor. Vou tirar o dia de folga…

— Ignorando o fato de que é Domingo…

— Hm, sim. Eu estava pensando em fazer compras, mas não tem ninguém para ir comigo...

Ela o encarou fixamente. Ele arregalou os olhos.

— Absolutamente não.

— Mas Tonks tem treinamento de Auror e Remo não está se sentindo muito bem — Ela reclamou batendo o pé.

— Eu não ligo. Vá brincar com seu cachorro.

— Você ainda está com raiva daquela história do "meu traseiro", não?

— Sim, muito. Se espalhou pela escola mais rápido do que a história do bicho papão. — Ele massageou a têmpora, lembrando dolorosamente da conversa.

— Verdade, né? — Ela riu — Se mudar de idéia, vou estar lá fora.

Antes que ela pudesse sair do salão Snape disse em voz alta:

— Creio que os alunos ainda estão me imaginando sem roupa!

* * *

><p>— Oh Sirius! — Esme gritou alegremente, ainda mais alto do que antes, ao entrar na casa dos gritos.<p>

— Você é especialista em ser barulhenta, não é?

— Sim. E também, percebi que seu cabelo está muito grande e malcuidado. Eu vou consertar isso. — Ela puxou uma tesoura. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente assustado.

— O que?

— Você sabe... Lavar e cortar. Quando foi a última vez que você cortou essa juba?

— Foi completamente raspado da minha cabeça quando fui preso — Ele disse de forma sombria — Com a gororoba que eles nos alimentam, fico surpreso que meu cabelo sequer tenha crescido.

— Você parece triste. Um bom corte vai te deixar muito melhor!

— Você tem alguma experiência com cortes de cabelo?

— Claro! Tenho cortado o cabelo dos meus irmãos há quase cinco anos. Bem, e agora vou cortar o seu enquanto você me distrai com sua maravilhosa fábula sobre Azkaban.

— Eu realmente não quero.

— Dureza. Então, como você chegou da prisão até aqui? Eu achava que era lá perto da Groenlândia, ou sei lá...

— Nadando.

O rosto dele ficava cada vez mais sombrio e sério enquanto ela cortava mechas de cabelo e falava sem parar.

— Passar doze anos em um lugar cheio de monstros sugadores de alma por um crime que você não cometeu — Ela estalou a língua — Uau, isso deve ter sido um inferno.

— Você vive para fazer as pessoas lembrarem de como a vida pode ser miserável, não?

— Eu gostava mais de você como cachorro.

— Eu gostava mais de mim mesmo como cachorro.

— Você é tão depressivo. Faz com que não seja legal de se estar perto.

As pálpebras dele tremeram um pouco, até que ele explodiu de vez.

— Olha Esme, eu passei doze anos no inferno. Eu não vou ser legal; eu não vou ser engraçado; eu definitivamente não vou ser uma daquelas pessoas acéfalas que você chama de amigos. Coloque isso na sua cabeça!

Esme congelou, contemplando o que ele dissera. Então, silenciosamente, voltou a cortar cabelo. Ele respirou fundo.

— Desculpe. — Ele disse dessa vez gentilmente — Eu não quis gritar.

— Não, tudo bem. Azkaban é muito assustadora. Na minha lista de coisas assustadoras está acima de ser devorada por uma aranha e abaixo de ver Severo sem roupa.

— Espera, você quer dizer que não...?

Esme contorceu o rosto, enojada.

— O que? Eca, não! Isso é totalmente… Eca!

— Sério? Eu vi vocês dois juntos, e foi o que me pareceu. E também escutei algumas quartanistas conversando há alguns dias atrás...

— Não! Deus, eu era _aluna_ dele até ano passado. Ele me odeia!

— Ah, por favor, ele não odeia — Sirius gargalhou — Se ele sente alguma coisa, é como se você fosse uma irmãzinha ou algo do tipo.

— Você acha? Ele me parece bem, hã... Odioso.

— Não, ele definitivamente a ama.

— Ah! Agora tenho que falar com ele.

Esme saiu correndo pela passagem secreta sem perceber que deixara um lado do cabelo de Sirius mais ou menos quinze centímetros mais curto que o outro. Ela chegou à cabana de Hagrid, onde Dumbledore, Hagrid, Remo e Snape estavam conversando aos sussurros. Ela correu até eles e apertou os braços ao redor de Snape com força.

— Ah Sev, eu também amo você!

Os olhos dele se arregalaram em surpresa e ele ficou ainda mais pálido.

— Me larga!

— Não.

Ela enterrou o rosto no peito dele; Snape era quase vinte centímetros mais alto que a garota. Ele a encarou irritado e confuso; Dumbledore sorriu com os olhos brilhando; Hagrid ergueu as sobrancelhas para Remo, que deu de ombros. Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, Sirius assistia a tudo pelos olhos de "Rosie", parado perto da floresta. Ele riu silenciosamente quando Snape tentou empurrar Esme, mas não pôde evitar sentir um pouco de inveja pela proximidade dos corpos deles.

* * *

><p>Em uma questão de dias a neve começou a cobrir os terrenos da escola. Os alunos passaram a ficar mais agitados e decidiram que dia 25 de Novembro era uma ótima data para começar o feriado. Durante a aula de poções.<p>

— OK, eu entendo que vocês estão todos muito animados para o final do trimestre, mas sinceramente crianças, ainda falta um _mês_ pro natal. — Esme berrou.

Os alunos continuaram a conversar animadamente na sala de aula. Ela deu de ombros, desanimada.

— Severo?

— Sinto muito Srta. Slain, mas não posso ajudá-la.

Esme estava dando aula nesse dia e Snape estava supervisionando, sentado atrás de sua mesa e lendo _O mundo bruxo_.

— Tá certo. A próxima pessoa que falar vai passar o próximo passeio para Hogsmeade comigo e Snape!

A sala inteira de terceiranistas se calou instantâneamente.

— Ah, fala sério... É realmente uma coisa tão ruim? Esperem, por favor, não respondam! — Algumas almas corajosas gargalharam suavemente.

— Certo, nossa poção de hoje é um pouco avançada. Foi uma das que eu só consegui fazer no quarto ano. O professor Snape acredita que nenhum de vocês, especialmente os Grifinórios, consegue fazer essa poção. Eu devo provar que ele está errado!

Os Grifinórios comemoraram alegremente.

— Então, eu escrevi as instruções no quadro. Se algum de vocês tem dúvidas, por favor, levante a mão e eu vou até você. E Sr. Malfoy? Creio que, como a maior parte das suas ataduras foi retirada, você pode fazer sua poção sem a assistência do Sr. Weasley. Acho que você vai preferir deste modo depois do que aconteceu na última vez.

* * *

><p><em>(Última vez)<em>

— Weasley, corte as raízes dele — Snape disse, sorrindo friamente. — Srta. Slain tenho que ir arquivar algumas... Coisas. Você está no comando.

— Sim Professor. — Esme respondeu sarcasticamente.

Alguns minutos se passaram, até que:

— Srta. Slain! — Draco choramingou — Weasley está mutilando minhas raízes!

— Eu não ligo.

— Meu pai pode fazer você ser demitida.

— Não, na verdade ele não pode. Agora pare de chorar e trabalhe!

Enquanto Esme observava os outros alunos, Rony observava a mão de Malfoy que não estava ferida. Quando Esme virou as costas para falar com Lilá, ele furou a mão de Malfoy com sua faca.

— Que droga! Você me furou!

Esme virou-se com curiosidade e seguiu até a mesa deles.

— Rony, você esfaqueou Draco?

— Não — Rony disse inocentemente.

— Sr. Malfoy, sinto que devo acreditar no menos obtuso dos dois. Vá para a ala hospitalar.

— Mas…

— Vá!

— Você pode ser realmente demitida um dia desses — Harry sussurrou quando ela passou pela mesa do garoto.

— Não enquanto Dumbledore for diretor. — Esme sussurrou de volta, sorrindo.

— Eu não tenho tanta certeza…

— Acho que se eu machucar um aluno fisicamente ele talvez me dê algo a mais do que um tapinha na mão.

— Srta. Slain? — Lilá Brown a chamou, meio nervosa.

— Sim, Lilá?

— É verdade que você e o Professor Snape estão... Hm... Você sabe...?

Ela e Parvati Patil ficaram extremamente vermelhas. O sorriso de Esme se alargou em seu rosto.

— Sim, é verdade! Professor Snape e eu ainda estamos nutrindo um ódio profundo um pelo outro.

* * *

><p>— Esmeralda, Severo. Tenho certeza de que estão curiosos pelo motivo de eu tê-los chamado aqui no meio do dia. — Dumbledore começou, sorrindo como sempre. Durante o almoço ele optou por fazer um anúncio alto e público chamando os dois até seu escritório.<p>

— Estou mais curioso quanto a quem está ensinando minha aula. — Snape disse amargamente.

— Ah, eu coloquei um de nossos elfos domésticos inteligentes nesse serviço.

— Nossos trabalhos podem ser feitos por elfos? Que deprimente! — Esme enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo indicador — Então, estou demitida?

— Claro que não. Você é uma excelente professora! — Ele declarou. Snape parecia querer vomitar.

— Que aulas você andou assistindo? — Ele gritou. — Ela é desequilibrada e abusiva, e eu ainda acho que sabe mais sobre a localização de Sirius Black do que diz!

— Oh Severo, você não deve temer aquilo que desconhece. — Dumbledore riu. — O estilo de ensinar de Esme é um pouco não-ortodóxico, mas eventualmente você passa a adorar os pequenos surtos dela. E também, você não deveria acusar seus colegas de estarem em contato com criminosos procurados.

— É, quando a gente se der conta você vai acusar o pobre Remo de ser um tipo de criatura estranha e assassina. — Esme gargalhou. Dumbledore e Snape trocaram olhares significativos.

— O real motivo de eu tê-la chamado aqui, Esme, é para dar uma excelente notícia.

— Ah Meu Deus, eu estou grávida? — ela gritou.

— Eu não sei sobre isso, mas a chamei aqui para promovê-la a uma professora de verdade. Você começará a lecionar sem a supervisão de Severo após as férias de inverno. No próximo outono você ensinará todos os anos de números ímpares.

— Ah meus deuses! Muito obrigada senhor!

— Não precisar agradecer, Professora Slain. Não precisa agradecer.

Snape e Esme saíram do escritório. Um sorria e o outro parecia deprimido.

— Eu tive que treinar por quatro anos para virar um professor.

— Que legal. Eu nem sequer planejo viver tanto tempo assim.

Snape a encarou um pouco perturbado; o sorriso no rosto da garota pareceu aumentar um pouco. Então ele a empurrou de uma janela.


	7. Compras de Natal

– Você tem que admitir Snape... Empurrar sua colega de trabalho de dezenove anos de uma janela é baixo até mesmo para você – Remo disse, sorrindo levemente.

A notícia de que Snape havia empurrado Esme de uma janela havia se espalhado rapidamente, como se a houvesse matado. Ou pelo menos teria, se ela fosse trouxa.

– Foi apenas uma queda de quatro andares, Lupin. Eu não sei por que tudo mundo está tão preocupado com isso.

– Se não fossem pelos arbustos ela teria _morrido_. De fato, pela lógica, ela realmente não deveria ter escapado só com arranhões e fraturas. Você pediu desculpas? – Remo ergueu a sobrancelha de maneira severa.

– Eu tentei, mas ela ficou gritando e xingando de forma incoerente. Então achei melhor sair.

Lupin revirou os olhos, virou de costas e foi embora, deixando Snape sozinho até que McGonagall apareceu, vinda do outro lado do corredor.

– Severo, você deve pedir desculpas a Esmeralda! – Ela disse, com um olhar perigoso. – Quer você goste ou não, vocês _têm_ que trabalhar juntos e não _empurrar um ao outro de janelas!_ Eu não quero ver vocês se matando. Ainda!

Snape suspirou.

– Por mais bizarra que essa afirmação seja, eu concordo. Se eu tentar falar com ela novamente, ela vai me matar?

– Ela pode tentar – McGonagall disse sem se importar muito.

– Bem, isso vai ser interessante. – ele murmurou.

* * *

><p>Snape bateu na porta.<p>

– Srta. Slain?

– Eu autorizo sua entrada. – Uma voz disse no quarto.

Esme estava descansando na cama, apoiada em travesseiros de cores vivas. Ela segurava uma faca em suas mãos.

– Bem, Srta. Slain, eu gostaria de, hm… – Ele começou, gaguejando um pouco – Isso é uma faca?

– Ué sim, Severo. É sim. Você tem vinte segundos para explicar o que está fazendo aqui, ou eu fecharei meus olhos e jogarei minha faca. – Ela disse com os dentes cerrados.

– Eu vim pedir desculpas. Foi errado empurrá-la daquela janela. Eu... – Ele lutou contra as palavras, mas disse mesmo assim. – Sinto muito.

– Como você deveria sentir! Claro, não vou deixar você escapar dessa só com um pedido de desculpas.

– O que?

– Você poderia ter me matado! Eu vou me vingar, droga!

– Certo, ok, o que você quer que eu faça?

Ela parou e pensou por um momento.

– O passeio a Hogsmeade no último dia de aula. Você vai fazer compras comigo e vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar.

– Oh Deus...

* * *

><p>– Sirius? Oi, Sirius? – Esme gritou, correndo pela casa dos gritos.<p>

– Sabe, Esme, seria sensato _não_ gritar o nome de um criminoso procurado.

– Anotado! Snape e eu vamos fazer compras de Natal no sábado e eu estava me perguntando se você queria alguma coisa...

– Na verdade, sim. – Ele começou a falar _bem devagar_ – Preciso que você compre uma Firebolt, a vassoura. A de Harry foi destruída recentemente, como você deve saber, e eu sinto que uma Firebolt seria uma excelente substituta. Quando eu estiver livre lhe pagarei.

– Bom, por mais que eu não acredite nisso, vou comprar a vassoura para você. – Ela riu. – Você é um padrinho tão legal. Quer dizer, Harry é meu meio-irmão e tudo que eu vou dar a ele são umas revistinhas em quadrinho estranhas.

– Harry sabe que vocês são parentes?

– Supostamente somos primos distantes da família do pai dele. Eu não devo contar que sou irmã dele até o aniversário de dezessete anos. O legal disso tudo é que não vou precisar comprar um presente!

– Uau, que bom que você não é minha irmã.

Esme deu um tapa de leve na cabeça dele, mas então o encarou mais atentamente. Mais especificamente, o cabelo dele.

– Sirius?

– Sim?

– Não se olhe em um espelho por algum tempo.

– O que?

– Só não faça isso!

* * *

><p>– O natal sempre foi uma data infeliz para mim. Tenho tantas lembranças horríveis que são ligadas a ele que quase me fazem chorar. – Snape murmurou, ajustando a monstruosidade em cima de sua cabeça. Esme arregalou os olhos.<p>

– Você tem sentimentos? Quer dizer, por que você está me contando isso?

– Porque por mais que essas memórias doam em meu coração e alma, você faz com que elas empalideçam em comparação. – Ele gemeu.

Snape e Esme andavam pela rua principal de Hogsmeade, os dois usando chapéus de Papei Noel vermelhos e felpudos.

– Você é um amor. Ah, aqui está minha primeira loja! – Ela apontou para uma loja de roupas de cor cinza. Na vitrine havia um traje vermelho e verde horrível pendurado. Esme sorriu maleficamente.

– _O Guarda Roupa do Bruxo_? – Snape disse, sem acreditar – Para quem você vai comprar roupas?

– Não é da sua conta. Hmm, eu acho que ele é mais ou menos da sua altura, mas ele é um pouco mais magro. Experimente esses. – Ela jogou um monte de roupas de várias cores diferentes nos braços de Snape – E eu quero ver como todos eles ficam em você!

Movendo-se pela pilha de roupas GG e infantis, Snape finalmente encontrou um conjunto que cabia nele. Era rosa choque. Esme tirou fotos ("Você sabe que eu vou queimá-las assim que forem reveladas."; "Eu consigo espalhar fotos mais rápido do que você consegue espalhar chamas."), então ela pegou-os em tamanho menor e pretos.

– Ótimo! Agora tudo que precisamos é de sapatos e roupa íntima!

– Eu não vou experimentar roupas íntimas para você ver.

Infelizmente Snape disse aquilo muito alto, e a loja estava cheia de alunos.

– Ah Severo, eu jamais pediria que você fizesse isso! Eu gosto muito de ter olhos.

– Aonde vamos agora?

Snape mudou as sacolas de um braço para o outro. Por algum motivo, roupas, sapatos, meias e algumas calças pareciam pesar tanto quanto um cachorro grande.

– Tenho que dar um pulo na loja de vassouras. Você fica aqui fora.

– Por quê? O que você vai comprar?

– Coisas de mulher.

Snape enrijeceu, parecendo meio enojado.

– Em uma loja de vassouras?

Mas Esme já havia entrado. Por sorte a loja não estava muito cheia. Uma garota de cabelos negros baixinha estava atrás do balcão.

– Olá, como posso ajudá-la?

– Quero encomendar uma Firebolt. E quero que seja mandada para Harry Potter, em Hogwarts, anonimamente.

– Ok! – A morena sorriu – Quem digo que mandou a vassoura?

– Ninguém. – Esme disse vagarosamente, mas a jovem garota não parecia entender – Eu quero que seja mandada _anonimamente_.

– Como se escreve isso? – Ela disse, puxando uma caderneta.

– Não precisa escrever. – Esme gritou.

– Mas então o que eu vou colocar no cartão? – A menina tremeu um pouco.

– Não ponha nada no cartão! Não coloque um cartão!

– Mas o Sr. Esteffordson me disse que nós temos que colocar um cartão! – A pobre menina burra parecia estar próxima das lágrimas.

– Certo! – Esme disse com seu senso de pena finalmente se manifestando. – Coloque "De um amigo" no cartão.

– Hmm, okay. Como se escreve "amigo"?

Esme sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça no balcão algumas vezes, mas ao invés disso escreveu a mensagem, rezando para a garota saber ler, e saiu da loja para encontrar com Snape.

– Sou só eu, ou as pessoas ficam mais burras perto dos feriados?

* * *

><p>– Então, me diga mais uma vez, por que sua mãe precisa de uma grande urna de ouro?<p>

Os dois haviam finalmente terminado de fazer as compras de Esme, e Snape estava segurando seis sacolas, cada uma cheia até o topo com presentes.

– Eu sinto que vai ficar bonito na sala. – Esme disse animada, contornando a tampa da urna com o dedo.

– Entendo. E por que sua irmã de doze anos precisa de _101 Formas de Conquistar o Bruxo dos Seus Sonhos?_ – Ele puxou um livro de capa dura e rosa choque.

– Você por acaso já viu as tentativas patéticas dela de flertar?

– Eu não vou perguntar mais nada sobre isso.

Ele então passou a olhar as sacolas, mexendo em uma roxa.

– Por que Tonks precisa de – ele engoliu em seco – "_fios dentais em todas as cores do arco íris_"?

– Ela precisa de um diferente para cada cara que...

– _Não_ termine essa frase.

Os dois continuaram a andar silenciosamente, até que chegaram ao limite da floresta e se encontraram com o Trio Maravilha. Harry estava sentado numa pedra, chorando.

– Por que você está chorando, Harry? Isso é meio ruim para sua masculinidade. – Esme disse de forma animada.

– _Harry acabou de descobrir algo terrível._ – Hermione sussurrou –_ Ele descobriu que Sirius Black era o melhor amigo do pai dele e é seu padrinho._

– Eu vou matá-lo! – Harry berrou entre as lágrimas. – Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer, eu vou encontrá-lo e matá-lo!

– Ah, Harry – Esme disse de maneira estranha, dando um tapinha nas costas dele – Poderia ser muito pior! Quer dizer... Severo poderia ser seu padrinho...


	8. Gota de Limão?

– Fa lálálálá, lálá, lálá!

Esme entrou saltitando no café da manhã bem cedo na manhã de Natal, trazia um sorriso no rosto e nos braços um monte de presentes.

– Eu trouxe uma coisinha para todo mundo!

As faíscas verdes e laranjas no embrulho pareciam brilhar nas luzes da manhã. Ela passou os presentes para quem estava lá.

– Oh, que adorável! – Dumbledore abriu seu presente: um par de meias de lã laranja-berrante, com uma imagem do próprio Dumbledore se movendo nelas. – Era exatamente o que eu queria.

– Tenho bom gosto para presentes. Abra o seu, Sevvie!

Vagarosamente, dolorosamente, como se estivesse com medo do que fosse encontrar dentro, Snape rasgou o embrulho. Uma folha de papel brilhante e colorido coberto de purpurina e fotografias foi colocada em cima da mesa. Ele parecia, mais uma vez, nauseado.

– Oh, uma colagem de todas as fotos embaraçosas que você tirou de mim nos últimos sete anos. É, até aquelas do passeio de compras. Que... legal.

– Viu? Sei mexer até com fotos!

– A maioria delas estava pendurada no banheiro feminino. – Ele disse de forma seca.

– O que você foi fazer no banheiro feminino? – Ela pausou, pensando em algo – Não responda. Abra o próximo!

Snape fechou a cara, rasgando o outro papel; quando ele levantou o conteúdo, o salão inteiro ficou em silêncio exceto por um risinho de McGonagall. Nas mãos dele havia um suéter com estrelinhas rosa e prateadas rodopiando ao redor. Literalmente.

– Minha mãe me ensinou a tricotar durante o verão! – Esme riu, batendo as mãos. – Achei que o natal seria excelente para usar minha nova habilidade! Agora, onde está Remo? Eu preciso entregar o novo maiô de tricô dele.

– O pobre Remo ficou doente. – Dumbledore disse gentilmente.

– Coitadinho – Esme disse de forma triste. – E logo no Natal? Que _horrível_, eu deveria visitá-lo mais tarde.

– _Não!_ – Snape, McGonagall, e Dumbledore gritaram de forma enfática.

– Lupin é como um urso quando está doente. – Snape sorriu desdenhosamente – Ou, devo dizer, _um lobo_.

– Oh Sevvie, você e seus insultos mal pensados. Oi crianças! – Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam entrado no Grande Salão, todos parecendo um pouco alarmados pelo suéter chamativo que ainda estava no braço de Snape. – Eu trouxe prézzies!

Para Harry ela não deu revistinhas como havia dito, e sim um cachecol em cores vivas, coberto de cenas de dragões mal desenhados lutando e se comendo ("Eu sinto que isso simboliza suas emoções internas!"). Para Hermione um livro: _Você Não Precisa Ser Mágica Para Ser Prática: Como Controlar Qualquer Bruxo com Algumas Frases de Efeito._ E para seu adorado quase-irmão, _dois_ livros:_ Como Lidar com Fobias Horríveis que vão Controlar e Acabar com sua Vida para Sempre!_, e também _Dez Milhões de Motivos Para Obedecer Cegamente Qualquer Mulher em Sua Vida._

– _Uau_, Esme… er, valeu. – Disse Rony encarando seus dois livros novos.

– É – Hermione disse, sorrindo para Rony – Eles serão bem... úteis nos próximos anos.

* * *

><p>– Tra lalalala lalalala! Boa Tarde Sirius! E um feliz natal para você!<p>

– Já é Natal? – Sirius a encarou sem emoção de seu lugar próximo à mesa quebrada.

– Claro que é! – Ela riu – O mundo não pára só porque você passou a se esconder da justiça.

– É só que... Não comemoro o Natal há doze anos, e isso foi com James e Lily... e agora eles simplesmente _se foram._ – Ele disse contemplando o infinito.

– Há doze anos, no Natal, meu avô foi preso e mandado para Azkaban – Esme disse subitamente.

– Melhor. Presente. De Natal. _Do mundo!_

– Você é muito gentil! De qualquer forma, sempre há algumas lembranças de Natal miseráveis para aqueles de nós que descendem do mal.

– É verdade. O que você comprou para mim?

– Aqui.

Ela passou para ele as sacolas que esteve segurando. Ele as abriu para reveler alguns sobretudos pretos, um novo par de sapatos e algumas cuecas boxers laranjas-berrante de tricô.

– Ah, Esme, você não precisava! – Sirius a abraçou em um abraço apertado.

– Aww, qualquer coisa pelo meu maníaco homicida favorito!

– Sabe de uma coisa. Aqui, eu fiz algo para você. – Ele pegou um grande número de itens estranhos. Eram feito de galhos de árvores. E pálidos de sorvete. E algum outro objeto não identificável. – Era pra ser mais como um presente de obrigado, mas agora que é Natal...

– Hm, Sirius, hm...

Ela olhou para a... _coisa_ que tinha nas mãos, sentindo-se da forma como Snape deve ter se sentido ao abrir o suéter que ela havia dado.

– Isso é... Algo que eu Provavelmente deva re-presentar depois. – Ele corou violentamente.

– É...

– Quando eu estiver livre vou comprar algo legal e brilhante para você

– Uh! Eu amo coisas brilhantes!

– De alguma forma eu adivinhei.

* * *

><p>– ...Então Hermione a levou para Professora McGonagall e agora ela diz que eles tem que testá-la para ver se tem maldições e feitiços e eu não sei se a vassoura vai ficar bem! Oh Deus, vocês tem que ajudar a gente! – Rony e Harry imploravam para Snape, Esme e Remo, que estavam todos inclinados contra uma parede, aparentando ser a formidável força que não eram.<p>

– Potter, eu poderia ajudar. Se ao menos eu me importasse... – Snape disse, imerso em seus pensamentos desagradáveis.

– É pelo seu próprio bem, Harry. – Remo disse gentilmente – Se houver algo errado com a vassoura, nós não queremos que você se machuque. Tenho certeza de que se ela estiver amaldiçoada a loja pode te dar uma nova.

– Sabe, não parece algo que Sirius Black _faria_. Na verdade soa mais como seu pai... – Esme deixou no ar a afirmação, encarando Snape fixamente.

– Meu pai que está _morto_? – Harry questionou.

– Não, eu quis dizer Severo.

– O QUE? – Rony, Harry e Remo perguntaram em uníssono.

Snape bateu suavemente no braço de Esme e então sussurrou dramaticamente "_Você não deveria contar a ele até que fosse maior de idade!_". Nisso, Harry e Rony, parecendo incrivelmente horrorizados, rapidamente saíram correndo. Remo encarou os colegas com irritação.

– Vocês são do que os pesadelos são feitos.

O trio da escuridão, o nome que Esme os chamava secretamente, começou a andar pelo corredor.

– Vocês fazem idéia de que Sirius sequer tem uma varinha; é destruída assim que se entra em Azkaban. – Esme disse de maneira óbvia. Os dois pararam para olhar para ela.

– Quando você e Black viraram amigos a ponto de se chamarem pelo primeiro nome? – Remo perguntou vagarosamente.

– Não tenho certeza. Talvez na metade de Novembro. – Ela deu de ombros.

– Eu sabia! Você o está ajudando! Tudo o que precisava era prova. – Snape esfregou as mãos, tramando algo.

– E infelizmente, você não tem nenhuma. Devo ter uma conversinha com Professor Dumbledore sobre você me assediando. De novo. – Esme saiu saltitando como sempre, enquanto Snape a observava ir embora.

– Bom, isso foi... Louco! – Disse Remo, olhando para Snape como se ele houvesse acabado de tirar toda a roupa e começado a sapatear. Ele não gostava de pensar em Snape em nada menos que cuecas.

– Sim, Srta. Slain é conhecida por dizer a primeira coisa sem sentido que vem à sua mente.

– Eu quis dizer você.

– É, talvez a jovenzinha esteja começando a me afetar.

– "_A jovenzinha_"? – Os olhos dele se arregalaram em horror – Santo Deus, você está apaixonado por ela!

– Não, não. É meio que... Você alguma vez considerou a idéia de adotar uma criança? – Snape encarou o caminho que Esme havia saído para ir à sala de Dumbledore, pensativamente.

– Não, eu provavelmente acabaria comendo a criança. E de qualquer forma, eu não consigo vê-la chamando você de "papai".

– Talvez. Talvez não.

– E também, Esme já não tem legalmente uma família que a ama?

– Sabe de uma coisa, Lupin, ninguém gosta de um estraga-prazeres.

– Ah Meu Deus, Professor Dumbledore. Eu sei que essa não é uma escola religiosa e que não há confissão, mas eu tenho que contar a alguém. – Esme adentrou o escritório com o rosto corado.

– O que foi, Esmeralda? – As sobrancelhas de Dumbledore se ergueram.

– É tão ruim. Pensei que seria legal, mas ficou fora de controle.

– Você pode me contar o que quer que seja.

– Promete que não vai ficar com raiva?

– Sim, eu prometo.

– Ok, então. Nos últimos dias tenho colocado drogas de alteração de personalidade moderadas no café matutino de Severo. Pensei que isso o faria ser mais fácil de se lidar, mas agora ele está todo feliz e não está agindo como ele mesmo e isso está me deixando triste! – Ela gritou de uma vez.

Dumbledore sentou-se com os dedos entrelaçados e a fitou por cima de seus oclinhos de meia-lua.

– Entendo. Talvez, Srta. Slain, você devesse parar de drogá-lo. Eu sei que ele checa os líquidos por veneno diariamente, então talvez a mudança de comportamento seja devido à outras coisas.

– Você realmente acha?

– Não, eu só creio que vai ser interessante vê-lo imaginar por quê não se sente mais tão feliz. – Dumbledore sorriu gentilmente – Gota de Limão?


	9. O Que Estava no Mapa

– Seus garotos estúpidos; _estúpidos!_ Vocês poderiam ter matado alguém. Eu deveria fazer com que fossem expulsos!

Esme andava de um lado para o outro na sala, encarando Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle e Marcus Flint de maneira assustadora. Flint ergueu uma mão hesitantemente.

– Er, professora? Por que você está cuidando disso, e não Professor Snape ou Dumbledore?

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Esme por alguns segundos.

– Engraçado você perguntar, Flint. Engraçado você perguntar...

* * *

><p><em>Escritório do Professor Dumbledore, dia do jogo de quadribol, Grifinória x Corvinal.<em>

– Agora há a questão de, ham... Punição.

Dumbledore estava sentando atrás de sua mesa com os dedos entrelaçados, enquanto encarava cautelosamente um Snape entediado e uma Esme muito irritada.

– Creio que, já que eles são alunos da minha casa, talvez _eu_ deva aplicar a punição – Snape disse, oleoosamente.

– E eu creio que devo puni-los, já que não sinto o menor remorso em assassinar crianças. – Esme bateu com o punho na mesa, fazendo com que um dos vários ornamentos de Dumbledore caísse e quebrasse.

– Professora Slain, eu não posso em sã consciência dar-lhe permissão para assassinar estudantes. – Dumbledore advertiu. Snape sorriu vitorioso, pensando obviamente que finalmente havia vencido sua bela adversária (muitos de seus adversários falhavam no quesito beleza...). – Eu posso, porém, deixá-la punir os garotos a ponto de_ quase_ morte.

O maxilar de Snape caiu, e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de pura descrença, misturada com horror.

– Severo, não me olhe dessa forma. Você poderá assistir Esmeralda com qualquer punição que ela venha a pensar.

– IIII-há! Faça as malas, Severo, nós vamos caçar lobisomens!

– Diretor, por favor, _por favor,_ reconsidere! – Snape implorou.

– Ah Severo, não seria justo não deixá-la punir os garotos; eles tentaram machucar um membro da família biológica de Esme. – Dumbledore declarou com simplicidade.

– E um deles é a cria do homem que me abandonou. Sinto que isso me dá o direito de fazer o que quiser com ele. – Ela gargalhou de maneira cruel e _um pouco_ assustadora.

– Por favor, não mate o garoto, Esme. Lúcio tem dado uma boa contribuição em dinheiro para a escola.

Esme saiu do escritório de Dumbledore saltitando. Snape a seguia, deixando uma trilha de raiva fresca por onde passava.

– Ah Severo, você nunca vai ganhar, não é? – Ela cantarolou. Snape encarou a janela.

– Ah Esme, você não se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez em que se gabou, não é?

* * *

><p>– Essas são as regras para a detenção de hoje: Eu e Snape vamos vendá-los e levá-los até o meio da floresta. Então, quando estivermos exatamente no meio, nós sairemos e assim que estivermos fora de lá vamos tirar o feitiço que venda os olhos de vocês. Vocês devem a) encontrar um lobisomem e matá-lo, e b) sair da floresta antes do amanhecer. Agora, se vocês não saírem antes do nascer do sol vão ganhar uma semana extra de detenção. Se vocês <em>conseguirem<em> sair da floresta, mas falharem na tarefa de matar e me trazer um lobisomem, vão pegar mais duas semanas de detenção. Alguma pergunta? – Ela sorriu para o grupo.

– Uh, eu não acho que vão ter muitos lobisomens na floresta. – Goyle disse estupidamente.

– Não é nem noite de lua cheia! Se sobrevivermos ainda vamos ganhar mais duas semanas de detenção! – Malfoy protestou.

– Ah Draco, pare de reclamar. Amanhã à noite vamos ver em quantos rounds subaquáticos você consegue ir com a lula gigante!

– O que você quer dizer com "ir"?

* * *

><p>– Então você mandou quatro bruxos (três deles menores de idade) à <em>Floresta Proibida<em> para caçar algo que você sabia que não estaria lá, se recusou a prestar atendimento médico quando sabe-se lá o que os atacou; os mandou lutar contra a Lula Gigante embaixo d'água, sem nenhum meio sequer de respirar... – Lupin contou nos dedos, até Esme interromper.

– Não é como se eles realmente precisassem respirar. Você fala neles como se fossem seres humanos! – Ela murmurou.

– Eu sei que você pensa que eles não são, e eu concordo, – Ele acrescentou rapidamente quando ela abriu a boca para interromper – mas algumas pessoas não. Então deixe-me continuar: você os pendurou de cabeça para baixo pelos tornozelos em uma sala cheia de ratos famintos e um gato laranja raivoso, e ainda fez uma competição de "quem consegue beber essa poção quase-venenosa que fiz mais rápido.".

– Sim. Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

– Como você pode estar se perguntando o motivo de ter sido banida da tarefa de aplicar punições? Como não foi demitida? Como você pôde não ter sido_ presa_? – Ele jogou as mãos no ar.

– O ministério teme que se eu acabar em Azkaban, vou derrubar as paredes com a força da minha TPM e depois esquartejar e comer meu avô membro por membro. E eles realmente não querem anunciar isso no Profeta Diário.

– Aqui Esme, coma um pouco de chocolate. – Remo disse nervosamente. Nesse momento a cabeça de Snape apareceu nas chamas da lareira. Esme berrou em pânico e jogou água nele.

– Faz isso sumir, Remo! Faz isso sumir!

– Lupin, quero uma palavrinha com você! E não traga_ ela_ – Ele fez um pequeno aceno de cabeça em direção à Esme, que reenchia seu copo d'água.

– Certo.

Snape desapareceu nas chamas e Remo entrou na lareira, pegando um punhado de pó de flu.

– Eu vou também! – Esme correu até ele. – Escritório do Snape!

Ela saiu do fogo e se deparou com o olhar surpreso de seu irmão, o olhar agitado de Remo e o olhar tipicamente raivoso de Snape.

– Garotinha estúpida... – Ele murmurou. Ela jogou o copo de água nele. Snape entregou um pedaço de pergaminho a Remo, ainda fuzilando Esme com os olhos. – Isso lhe parece familiar?

Remo leu o pergaminho com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Esme leu tudo por cima de seu ombro.

– Há! É engraçado porque é verdade!

– Na primeira oportunidade que tiver, a demitirei. – Snape murmurou.

– Sinceramente, Severo, a mim parece apenas um mero pedaço de pergaminho que insulta quem o lê. Infantil, mas com certeza nada perigoso. Imagino que Harry o tenha comprado na Zonko's. Creio que tenha ouvido falar da loja? – Snape prendia o maxilar com força.

– Claro que você adoraria que eu acreditasse nisso, não é, Lupin? Não me surpreenderia nem um pouco se VOCÊ estivesse por trás de tudo isso. – Ele então apontou para Esme – E você é a assistente dele! E vocês dois estão trabalhando para SIRIUS BLACK!

Esme observou perplexa, enquanto seu amigo-inimigo balbuciava de forma insana.

– Ah, Severo. Vou ter que começar a drogá-lo novamente, não é?

* * *

><p>Esme andava ao lado de Remo de cabeça baixa.<p>

– Ora, vamos lá Esme. Não é tão ruim assim. É só um hipogrifo!

– Não estou preocupada com o hipogrifo, e sim com Hagrid. Ele ama tanto aquele animal. Ver o bicho morrer vai simplesmente destruí-lo.

– Creio que sim. Mas Hagrid é um homem adulto, tenho certeza de que vai supe... HERMIONE! Não se bate em outros estudantes!

Enquanto caminhavam pelos terrenos, a dupla se deparou com o que parecia ser uma luta de socos entre Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy.

– É, Hermione. Estou envergonhada! – Esme ralhou – Havia um capítulo inteiro em seu presente de Natal falando sobre recorrer a táticas físicas, e você deveria saber que está batendo muito acima do esperado!

– Desculpem-me, Professores, mas ele insultou minha honra! – Ela respondeu em um grito, a varinha ainda apontada para o garoto loiro.

Remo revirou os olhos.

– Sim, e todos nós sabemos que esse é um motivo perfeitamente razoável para atacar outro aluno

Esme passou um braço ao redor do pescoço do colega, com um olhar orgulhoso no rosto.

– Aww, olha só... Isso aprende! – O aperto no pescoço dele se intensificou para um abraço meio enforcado.

– Você não tem uma aula para lecionar?

– Você também não tem?

* * *

><p>– Vamos jogar Quadribol! Quadribol é legal! Uhul, Quadribol! – Esme gritou, pulando de cima para baixo.<p>

– Sua animação é ainda mais irritante quando é falsa. – Snape murmurou, passando o dedo no círculo de metal ao redor de seu pulso.

Por algum motivo, Snape e Esme resolveram ir juntos à final de Quadribol.

Bem, _eles _realmente não decidiram nada; Esme o perseguiu durante algum tempo prendeu-os juntos. Com algemas.

– O meu ódio por você queima com a intensidade de mil sois.

– Uau, seu ódio é excitante! – Ela gargalhou.

Esme estava vestida nas cores de seu antigo time, incluindo o collant de dança decotado e muito revelador, que ela usara no quinto ano. Quando era dez centímetros menor e tinha cinco quilos a menos.

– Falando nisso, a maioria dos estudantes desta escola não viu o velho uniforme de torcida. E nenhum deles o viu em um professor, eu espero. Sinto que é melhor permanecer dessa forma. – Snape declarou acidamente.

– Então você quer que eu tire o uniforme e vá ao jogo sem roupas?

– Não. Já que meu time é todo masculino, creio que uma garota de dezenove anos nua e algemada ao diretor da casa deles possa ser _um pouco _distrativo, e eu realmente gostaria de vencer este ano.

– Já esqueceu, Sev? Você não pode ganhar nunca. Eu não vou deixar.

Eles chegaram à arquibancada dos professores e se sentaram. Esme sorria para si mesma enquanto os professores mais velhos a encaravam de forma reprovadora pelos trajes que usava.

– Isso é deprimente.

Cinco minutos depois do começo do jogo e Esme começou seu fluxo interminável de conversa:

– Sabia que eu disciplinei um aluno da Grifinória a um tempinho atrás?

– Verdade? Foi o Potter?

– Não, foi Hermione Granger. Ela bateu em Malfoy.

– Espero que tenha dado uma detenção. – Snape disse com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Não, eu ralhei com ela por não ter chutado entre as pernas.

A essa declaração Snape franziu o rosto.

– Depois de todo o sofrimento físico que impomos um ao outro este ano, seria bom parar de encorajar violência entre alunos.

– Quem você esteve encorajando?

– Bem, ninguém...

Esme virou para o lado, onde Professora Sprout esteve provavelmente escutando toda a conversa.

– Viu? Eles podem ser treinados! Cadê meus dez galeões? – Esme cobrou alegremente, com a palma da mão estendida. Snape afundou em um silêncio mal humorado, fingindo assistir ao jogo enquanto escutava Esme fofocando com as outras professoras do sexo feminino. Depois de aproximadamente uma hora, a maioria das pessoas se levantou das arquibancadas e começou a aplaudir e gritar. Esme olhou ao redor confusa.

– O que aconteceu?

– Garota imbecil! – Snape gritou – Grifinória acabou de ganhar.

– Ah, legal! Eba, Quadribol! Uhuul!

* * *

><p>Os exames de fim de ano terminaram rapidamente, especialmente para Esme, que não teve nada para fazer por pelo menos uma semana. E agora só havia um plano na mente dela enquanto o sol se punha nesse dia glorioso.<p>

– Ah, vamos lá Severo! – Ela guinchou, puxando-o pelo braço – Qual a melhor forma de celebrar o fim do ano do que ficando bêbados? Eu não bebo uns drinks comemorativos desde a final de Quadribol, e até _isso_ foi perturbado por um homicida louco quase esfaqueando meu irmão!

– Eu não ligo. – Ele puxou o braço com força – Nós não vamos virar coleguinhas de bar. Por que você não vai ver a decapitação festiva do hipogrifo?

– Isso foi baixo, Sev.

– Certo, eu irei então. – Ele virou as costas e saiu.

Esme andou sozinha nos corredores silenciosos do castelo por algum tempo; a maioria dos alunos estava comemorando no por do sol. Ela estava passando pelo escritório de Remo, quando escutou seu nome ser chamado.

– Esme?

– Sim? – Ela respondeu.

– Eu preciso que você dê uma olhada em algo. – Remo estava em pé diante da mesa, olhando para o mesmo pedaço de pergaminho que Esme vira insultar Snape. Ao olhar mais precisamente, percebeu que o pergaminho havia se transformado em um mapa completo da escola.

– Uau, que mapa incrível. Olha, tem até pontinhos para representar todo mundo! Aqui está a gente no escritório e ali o Sev andando no corredor, e também... Oh Deus! – Seus olhos pousaram em cinco pontinhos chamados "Hermione Granger", "Ronald Weasley", "Harry Potter", "Sirius Black" e "Pedro Pettigrew." Remo acompanhou seu olhar.

– O que você sabe sobre isso?

– Merda. Ai que merda!

– O que você sabe? – Remo praticamente gritou.

– Ah Remo, tem tanta coisa que eu preciso te contar.


	10. Na Casa dos Gritos

– Então deixe-me ver se entendi... – Remo quase gritou. – Você sabia que Sirius Black tinha como entrar no castelo desde _Outubro_, e não apenas o permitiu fazer isso até quando ele ameaçou a vida de seu irmão adotivo, mas também deixou de falar com ele desde o Natal?

Ele e Esme estavam correndo do castelo, torcendo para que fossem capaz de chegar à Casa dos Gritos antes que algo ruim acontecesse, e ao mesmo tempo mantinham uma conversa. Era como um milagre, na verdade.

– É. – Ela respondeu de forma dura.

– E você sequer pensou que seria importante contar a alguém, digamos, Dumbledore talvez, que estava em contato com um criminoso procurado?

– Não.

– Por acaso te derrubaram de cabeça quando você era bebê?

– Olha, isso podia ser bem pior do que é.

– Como? Estamos correndo pelos terrenos da escola rezando para que nenhum homicídio tenha sido cometido esta noite!

– Pelo menos Severo não... SE ABAIXA! – Um dos galhos do Salgueiro Lutador quase atingiu Remo no rosto. Esme o puxou para baixo e os dois entraram na passagem secreta.

– Você tem certeza de que sabe o caminho?

– Sim. Agora me siga se quiser salvar a vida de um criminoso procurado.

– Nunca achei que alguém fosse me pedir isso... De novo! – Lupin murmurou. Eles entraram em um pequeno quarto, encarando em estado de choque um Rony ferido na cama, uma Hermione assustada a um canto e um Harry raivoso na frente de Sirius com a varinha apontada para a garganta dele.

– Vai me matar, Harry? – Sirius disse.

– Não, ele não vai. – Esme quebrou o silêncio – Ele não sabe a maldição da morte, e caso haja necessidade de um confronto corporal você provavelmente vai conseguir tirar vantagem.

Esme estava parada à porta. A fraca luz que vinha do corredor lá fora iluminava sua silhueta, fazendo com que parecesse uma mistura entre uma guerreira louca e um anjo.

– Esme! Por que não a vejo há quase seis meses? – Sirius perguntou alegremente de sua posição atrás de Harry.

– _Esme_? – Remus berrou do corredor.

– Lupin? – Os olhos de Harry quase saltaram do rosto em surpresa.

– Remo! – Sirius riu novamente, quase tão alegre como antes.

– Sirius! – Remo balbuciou envergonhado.

– Eu sabia! – Hermione gritou do canto onde estava, enquanto os quatro gritavam os nomes uns dos outros sem acreditar.

– Eu sabia que vocês estavam trabalhando juntos! Harry, ele é um lobisomem! – Ela apontou para Remo – E ela é uma descendente do mal!– Hermione completou apontando para Esme, que apenas deu de ombros e concordou com a cabeça.

– Com certeza isso é verdade, Hermione. E Remo, por que você não me contou que era um lobisomem?

– Nunca entramos no assunto. – Ele declarou secamente. – Srta. Granger, eu lhe parabenizo em suas observações. Devo presumir que o Professor Snape teve algo a ver com isso?

– Quando ele o substituiu nas aulas... – Ela deixou escapar, encarando o chão.

– Ah, isso não me surpreende. – ele riu amargamente.

Sirius olhou para os dois professores.

– Esme, querida, será que você poderia tirar seu irmão de cima de mim?

– O QUE? – O trio maravilha exclamou.

– Sirius! – Esme o repreendeu com o maxilar fincado.

– Opa...

– Ninguém vai fazer nada até alguém explicar o que está acontecendo! – Harry gritou, tropeçando e caindo em cima do peito de seu padrinho. Esme revirou os olhos.

– Eu devo contar uma história, criança desastrada. Veja bem, a pessoa responsável pela morte de seus pais não é Sirius, e sim o Rato do Rony. Sirius trocou o trabalho de fiel do segredo com ele e blá, blá, blá... é isso...

– Espera! Você está deixando um monte de buracos nessa história! – Hermione disse. Ela, que sempre precisava de precisão, enfiada goela abaixo.

– Esme, deixe-me assumir, ok? – Lupin disse gentilmente – Hermione, eu fui atacado por um lobisomem quando era muito pequeno. Aqui era onde eu costumava vir todo mês quando me transformava. Sirius, James e Pedro Pettigrew eventualmente descobriram minha... desordem, e decidiram se tor... – a porta em que Esme estava se apoiando se fechou rapidamente com uma batida forte. Ela a encarou.

– Sinistro! – Esme disse.

Remo pigarregou antes de continuar:

– James, Sirius e Pedro decidiram se tornar Animagos. Animagos são...

– São pessoas que podem se transformar em animais! – Hermione rapidamente acrescentou – Mas você tem que ser registrado para se tornar um Animago. O Ministério saberia se…

– Hermione. – Esme disse com simplicidade – Só porque é a lei, não significa que você tem que seguir.

– O que explicaria muitas de suas ações, Srta. Slain. – Uma voz gélida declarou atrás de Esme.

Neste momento, para muitos, esta cena pode parecer meio bizarra; havia um ruivo agonizando de dor em uma cama velha, abraçando sua perna e choramingando; uma jovem garota de cabelos desalinhados, com o maxilar aberto em choque e demonstrando que poderia ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento; um adolescente de olhos verdes, ajoelhado em cima de um homem alto e meio desnutrido, e os dois parecendo um pouco confusos; parado em frente a todos eles estava um casal de jovens professores, cada um deles empalidecendo cada vez mais...

Sim, era realmente uma cena bizarra, mas não para Severo Snape.

– Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Uma pequena reunião na Casa dos Gritos? E pensar que não fui convidado. Que infelicidade! – Ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Esme – Srta. Slain, o que pode me dizer sobre o homicida, o lobisomem e os três alunos fora da cama?

Ela deu um tapa na mão dele, a afastando de seu ombro.

– Eu juro por Deus, Snape, que se você me tocar novamente eu... – Ele a interrompeu:

– Srta. Slain, não seria sábio de sua parte me ferir quando você já irá encarar punição por ajudar um criminoso.

– Se eu for mandada para Azkaban, quero ir com a lembrança de sua morte em minhas mãos. – Ela sussurrou perigosamente.

– Severo, tente entender que nem Esme ou Sirius estão tentando prejudicar a escola. – Remo levantou as mãos em um gesto de negociação.

– Lupin, Slain e Black, vocês todos poderão ser coleguinhas na prisão. – Ele riu sombriamente.

Snape então ergueu a mão e tocou a bochecha de Esme.

– Que pena, uma garota tão bonita. – Ela virou a mão para tentar acertá-lo, mas ele agarrou a mão da garota antes que esta o acertasse. – Muito lenta, Slain.

– Será que dá pra explicar o que está havendo aqui? – Rony gritou fracamente da cama.

– Seus caros amigos Lupin e Slain irão passar o resto das vidas revivendo as piores lembranças, um destino que acho que _ela_ sempre mereceu. – Ele disse de forma irritante, apertando o pulso de Esme com mais força.

– Morra Snape, só morra!

– Ah não, não até ter acabado com você, 'Professora Slain'. Já Black, farei com que ele receba um beijinho, porém não será da _vadia _dele... – Ele foi bruscamente interrompido quando uma pequena garota de cabelos negros, nem um pouco mais velha que dezenove anos, pulou em cima dele com as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço.

– _Perdão. __Do que você acabou de me chamar?_ – Ela gritou. Sua voz preenchendo o pequeno quarto.

– Me solte, sua vagabunda imbecil. – Snape ganiu.

– Sabe, Ranhoso, insultar a garota que está perto de lhe assassinar, às vezes pode ser considerado idiotice. – Sirius declarou de seu lugar no chão. Esme sacou a varinha, fazendo uma mordaça aparecer silenciosamente sobre a boca de Snape e prendendo o corpo dele com cordas.

– Aí, finalmente coloquei minhas tendências semi-homicidas em bom uso. O que você estava dizendo, Remo? – Ela disse em tom de conversa. Ele sorriu.

– Então, eles três resolveram virar animagos, conseguiram e passaram a me acompanhar a passeios mensais.

– Como garotas menstruando juntas! – Esme disse com um risinho animado.

– Hm, é. Isso é tudo o que tenho a dizer, a não ser que você tenha algo para adicionar e fazer essa conversa ainda _mais_ estranha, Esmeralda. Sinto que devemos deixar Sirius assumir o terreno agora.

– Eu já tenho o terreno! Ele é meu! Todo meu! – Sirius gritou, esticando os braços e pernas pelo chão, então ele se recompôs – Então, Harry, eu não sou o responsável pela morte de seus pais. Pedro Pettigrew é. Agora Rony, me dê seu rato para que eu possa fazer uma mágica perigosa que nunca fiz antes, por motivos que não expliquei direito ainda.

– Okay – Rony disse e quase desmaiando com dor na perna quebrada passou seu rato a Sirius. Porém Sirius não tinha uma varinha, então ele passou o rato para Esme e Remo, que silenciosamente fizeram o bicho se contorcer em um homenzinho feio.

– Eeeca! É por isso que você estava comendo todas as minhas calcinhas. – Os lábios de Esme se contorceram em desprezo – Com licença, tenho que ir queimar tudo em que você encostou.

– Então, Esme, posso pegar sua varinha emprestada? Cometer homicídio tendo uma conexão com você faz isso ser muito mais doce.

– Não! – Harry gritou – Você não pode matá-lo! Ele é sua única prova!

– E também, a maldição da morte não é indolor? – Hermione perguntou de maneira sombria. – Eu sinto que ele deve sofrer.

– Bom pra você, Hermione! Você realmente leu seu presente de Natal!

– Por favor não... Ah, não importa! O que quer que eu diga, vocês ainda vão me causar anos de miséria. – Pettigrew disse em desespero.

– Uau, ele entende mulheres... – Esme disse alegremente. Ela então apontou a varinha para Snape, silenciosamente removendo a mordaça. – Surpreso, Sevvie?

– Você é uma pessoa muito cruel.

– Bem, você também é, mas o mais legal é que ainda vai sofrer comigo por sabe-se lá quanto tempo!

– Não, não. Tenho certeza que você está demitida. Alertei o Ministério e a imprensa e tudo o mais...

– Bem, com a desculpa que eu vou dar a eles você vai parecer uma espécie de monstro maníaco por sexo! – Então Esme acenou alegremente com a varinha, fazendo com que Snape e Pettigrew estivessem de volta à mordaças e amarras. – Nós vamos fazer o seguinte: Eu levo Snape, Sirius, você se transforma em um cachorro e leva Petigrew...

– Qualquer tentativa de se transformar e eu te devoro! – Sirius sussurrou macabramente.

– Certo, Remo vai ajudar Rony.

– Não! – Hermione gritou – Hoje é noite de lua cheia!

– E eu não tomei a poção mata-cão. – Remo avisou suavemente.

– Por que Lupin simplesmente não vai pra floresta quando sairmos? – Rony perguntou meio alienado. – Sabe, correr por aí, comer um unicórnio...

– Coma um Malfoy... – Esme aconselhou. – Aquele moleque ainda me deve detenção. Enfim, já que Remo é uma fera monstruosa e descontrolada, Hermione e Harry podem ajudar Rony.

Ela agarrou Snape pelo cabelo oleoso.

– CASTELO, HOU!

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Só uma explicação sobre a função da Esme como professora. Li em um dos reviews alguém dizer que ela só ensinaria nos anos ímpares e percebi que traduzi isto de forma meio ambígua nos capítulos passados... Bem, a todos que leram, é o seguinte: Esme ensina as _séries_ de número ímpar (primeiros, terceiros, quintos e sétimos anos), enquanto Snape ensina as_ séries_ de número par (segundos, quartos e sextos anos). Sinto muito ****pelo erro, e muitíssimo obrigada pelos Reviews/Update/Favorites que tenho recebido. Traduzir é algo que faço por diversão (O lado nerd de mim ;D), e é muito gratificante receber esse retorno! **

**Esta fic já está acabando, mas ainda vai ter a sequencia dela: "You're the muse of my hate". :)**


	11. O Começo

Dumbledore estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, ponderando sobre os eventos da noite. Ele acabara de receber informações de que seu único professor que não possuía terríveis defeitos de personalidade havia fugido com uma das pessoas loucas e homicidas que ensinavam poções – a garota – para ir auxiliar outro assassino em potencial. Ele também havia recebido essas informações do único homem de quem não gostava, Cornélio Fudge, que havia trazido Rita Skeeter e um outro repórter legítimo de quem ele nunca ouvira falar na vida.

– Que triste e perturbador. – Ele declarava aos repórteres – Eu sempre detesto quando meus professores ficam loucos e fogem com mulheres que tem metade da idade deles.

Nesse exato momento, Esme entrou no escritório puxando Snape pelos cabelos, seguida de um grande cachorro preto com um pequeno homem em sua boca e três adolescentes.

– Meu Deus, Esmeralda! Por que Severo está amarrado e amordaçado?

– E-ele me atacou! – Ela soluçou. – F-foi a-apenas legítima defesa!

Entretanto, os reporters pareciam distraídos pelo grande cachorro preto, que estava se transformando rapidamente em um homem alto, magro e pálido.

– Você é Sirius Black! – Gritou o ministro.

– Quem você estava esperando; Cômico White? – Ele sorriu por causa da piadinha fraca. Ninguém riu. Pedro Pettigrew rolava pelo chão.

– E esse... Bem, parece que é Pedro Pettigrew. O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Fudge encarou Dumbledore, que não parecia nem um pouco surpreso.

Esme olhou para os três adolescentes amarrados juntos, um deles com a perna quebrada; o criminoso procurado com o cabelo que de um lado tocava o ombro e do outro os cotovelos; o homem que deveria estar morto rolando pelo chão; e seu colega de trabalho sangrando, quase inconsciente, amarrado e amordaçado.

– Acho que é algo meio auto-explicativo. – Ela respondeu e deu de ombros, mas ao ver os olhares confusos nos rostos de Dumbledore, do Ministro e dos dois repórteres, Esme se lançou na história sobre mentiras, traição e ódio.

– Isso vai com certeza para a primeira página – O repórter legítimo declarou, tirando fotos. Rita Skeeter, entretanto, parecia entediada.

– Houve algum romance tórrido e escandaloso?

– Não, mas uma vez eu beijei Severo quando tinha dezesseis anos e estava bêbado. – Sirius disse com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

– Por favor, desamarre Severo, Esmeralda. – Dumbledore disse calmamente – E onde está Remo Lupin?

– Correndo pela floresta como um lobisomem. – Ela sorriu maníacamente para Snape – Mas isso não é _minha_ culpa, não é, Garoto da Poção?

– Ah, então isso explica as placas que Snape pendurou... – O Ministro indicou a placa à mesa de Dumbledore que dizia: "Professor Remo Lupin não é nada mais nada menos do que um monstro devorador de homens!".

– Creio que terei que demiti-lo.

– Snape? – Esme perguntou, esperançosa.

– Não, Lupin. É ruim para a escola... Ter um lobisomem como professor nunca é bom para a publicidade. – Dumbledore então estudou Sirius atentamente – Você me parece estável e normal. Gostaria de se tornar o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

– Claro, por que não?

– Oh Sirius – Esme gritou – É tão incrível você ter sido libertado!

Então, por motivos que só ela sabia, Esme se jogou nos braços dele e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele. Neste momento Rony desmaiou, Rita Skeeter tirou fotos, e Pedro Pettigrew se transformou de novo em um rato e saiu pela janela aberta. Mas ninguém chegou a perceber isso, porque estavam muito ocupados vendo dois imbecis se beijarem. Exceto por Snape, que não podia dizer qualquer coisa porque ainda precisava ser desamarrado.

* * *

><p>– Então, é a regra França que assim que você salva a vida de um homem, você deve começar a namorá-lo? – Sirius gargalhou, se alongando à luz do sol.<p>

Era um dia antes de todo mundo voltar para casa de férias. A inocência de Sirius havia sido estampada por todo _Profeta Diário_ e o beijo dos dois havia sido capa do _Semanal das Bruxas_, junto com uma história sobre como Esme terminou seu casinho escandaloso de adolescente com Snape (da onde aquela mulher tirou isso ninguém sabe!), e começou um novo com Sirius. Ela havia recebido mais cartas de pais raivosos do que Remo, e isto era algo de que ela estava bem orgulhosa.

– Não apenas namorar, mas eu também sou dona da sua alma.

– Claro, se eu não tivesse dado ela a você os dementadores a teriam.

– Viu? Eu sou boa para algumas coisas... – Ela sorriu enquanto o puxava para um beijo, bem em frente a um grupo de garotas que quase tiveram um ataque por tentar segurar as risadas. – Ah, cresçam! – Esme gargalhou.

– Então, como é dividir o quarto com Sev?

Dumbledore havia forçado Sirius a passar os últimos dias dormindo no mesmo quarto que Snape. Ele achou que isso os ajudaria a superar as diferenças, já que trabalhariam juntos no próximo outono. Ele até colocou beliches no quarto para eles.

– Ah, é maravilhoso. Você sabia que ele ronca?

– Sério? Bem, chegamos – Sirius e Esme estavam indo visitar Hagrid, levando um presente especial.

– Hagrid! Abra a porta, por favor! – Quando a porta se abriu, ela colocou uma grade nas mãos dele. – Nós nos sentimos tão mal pela morte do Bicuço; a gente tinha que te dar algo!

Na gaiola, havia um pequeno hipogrifo de pink.

– Obrigado, Esme... Eu nem sabia que eles vinham nessa cor. Creio que a chamarei de Rosie.

– Espera um pouco, Esme – Sirius interrompeu – Como você conseguiu um hipogrifo tão rápido?

– Olha Sirius, não vou discutir como faço as coisas, especialmente em frente de dois homens com quem terei que trabalhar, e principalmente se essas coisas envolvem remover minhas roupas.

– Ah Sirius, vejo que ainda não aprendeu a não fazer perguntar a Esme.

– Aprendi agora, Hagrid – Sirius riu um pouco, soando como um cachorro – E nesse espírito, eu preferiria que ninguém perguntasse sobre a coleira rosa ao redor do meu pescoço.

**Nota da Autora:** E todos viveram felizes para sempre. Pelo menos por algumas semanas...


	12. Nota da Tradutora

Eu esqueci de colocar "Concluída", e essa nota é para dizer a todos que acompanham que a continuação já está online e se chama "Você é a Musa do Meu Ódio".

A série ao todo tem cinco fanfics, e espero sinceramente que todos os leitores gostem!

Obrigada a Demon Yami Uchiha, Aneleeh, Rafinha granger-potter, BarbieProngsPotterSalvatore, fraulein-madi, Conte e Mariane, que comentaram a fanfic enquanto a estava traduzindo e postando.


End file.
